


Historical Cast Reacts to Hamilton

by PeggyIsLife03



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, Big twist, Hamilton - Freeform, Hamilton reacts to hamilton but its historically accurate, Other, hamilton reacts, it has origingal parts, no srsly, wowie im original
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeggyIsLife03/pseuds/PeggyIsLife03
Summary: The real, historical characters we know and love come to life again to watch the musical about the ten-dollar, founding father without a father!
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, George Washington/Martha Washington, John Barker Church/Angelica Schuyler
Comments: 67
Kudos: 161





	1. Introduction

Alexander Hamilton walked his ten paces before turning around and firing his gun. He was aiming wide on purpose, his bullet striking the tree above Aaron Burr's head. Burr looked shocked before slightly smiling as he watched the bullet pierce through Hamilton's ribcage. Then, everything was shrouded by a blinding white light. Alexander opened his eyes, and saw a glowing box that said, "Hello, and welcome Alexander Hamilton." A wall slid open, and the man jumped back before cautiously walking inside. There were many people that filled the room, but a few caught his eye. People from his past, and his self from the past were there, but that was impossible. But, then he saw _them._ There were four people standing in a corner. Alexander rushed towards them and acknowledged them one by one. "Mother...I missed you." He hugged his mother, who had died when he was a young child before looking at the man next to her. "Sir." He nodded to his father, who had left the family. Then he turned to a man who was taller than him, who was smiling.

Alexander was at first happy, but then he was sad and angry. "John Laurens, you imbecile! You had just gotten over malaria! I can't believe you would do that to me! To all of us! Do you know what happened to me after you died?! I shut off a part in my mind that was never opened again!" Alexander knew everyone else in the room was staring. "I'm sorry Alexander..." Alexander hugged him and cried before pulling away and holding his face. "It's fine. At least I get to see you..." Alexander heard a voice. "Pops?" He turned to face a boy. "Oh, Philip...I'm--I'm so...so sorry. I'm so sorry, oh my god. Oh my god. I can't believe I didn't stop you..." Alexander and his son hugged until they heard, "Sorry to interrupt this...reunion, but what the hell is going on here? We have a war to fight! And why on earth are you saying Jack has died?!" Alexander spun around, recognizing the voice. His own, young voice. He took into account everyone in the room. Margaret, Angelica, and Elizabeth Schuyler. But a younger Angelica and a younger, pregnant Elizabeth sat side by side. The older Angelica sat by her husband, John Barker Church. 

Thomas Jefferson, who sat next to James Madison, nodded respectively towards Alexander, which the shorter man returned. Next to Jefferson was George Washington with his wife, Martha. "Hello sir." Alexander went and shook hands with Washington before taking in everyone else. He noticed a family sitting together. The Burrs. Aaron Burr was hugging his wife, who had passed, as his daughter clung to both of them. When Alexander approached, Aaron Burr looked up and acknowledged he was there. Hamilton looked up and saw a younger Aaron Burr was sitting alone. Confused, he kept looking around. He saw Lafayette, and Hercules Mulligan, both old friends. He noticed a certain king lounging in a chair, falling asleep. Then his eyes fell upon a woman. Maria Reynolds, to be exact. The two made eye contact before he jerked his eyes away to meet...his own? The younger Hamilton approached his older self and said, "Alexander Hamilton. Pleasure." Alexander smiled and took the young boy's hand. "Alexander Hamilton as well...nice to meet you..." The younger man looked confused. 

A glowing box like the one in the strange room Alexander appeared in said, " _As you can probably see, many of you have younger and older versions of yourself. Please don't panic. You are just from different times. To keep things simple... Older Alexander Hamilton will be referred to as Alexander. Younger will be known as just Alex. Older Elizabeth Schuyler will be Elizabeth, and younger will be Eliza. Older Angelica Schuyler will be Angelica, and younger will be Angie. And Older Aaron Burr. You will be know as Burr, and younger will be simply Aaron. Is this all understood? Oh, and John Baeker Church will be John Barker, John Laurens wil just be John._ " Everyone in the room nodded. The screen changed. " _Now, you are all probably wondering why you're here. Well, you're going to be reacting to a musical, a show or act with music for entertainment. It's about the life of Alexander Hamilton._ " Alexander and Alex gaped at the screen, but no one else looked surprised. "I mean, everyone who's important in his life is here. If it were about me, why would Hamilton's mother be reacting to a musical about me?" Jefferson said.

" _Now, everyone take a seat. Lafayette, you should have your translators, correct?_ " The frenchman said, "Oui, correct." The screen changed once more. " _Very well, before we start I would like to say before each song starts, I will put on the screen the name of any people who may leave during the song. There is a room to the right of you where you may go. Also, grab a paper to see which characters are played by who! Now on with the show!_ " 

The screen went dark, and everyone read through the playbill before waiting in their seats for the show to start.


	2. Alexander Hamilton

The strange glowing box lit up and said, ' _Before we start the show, i would like to inform you all that if your name is Alexander Hamilton, you may leave the room at any time during this first song. Oh wait—I’ve forgotten someone! One moment please..._ ' Everyone is confused. Who else should be here? Everyone is looking around the room until they hear a girl’s voice coming from the strange door. “Mama? Papa? Philip? Pip? Pippy where are you? Please come get me, I’m scared!!” 

Philip’s head snaps up and he runs to the door. He opens it and a girl tackles him. “Hold up, Angie. You’re okay...Angelica you’re okay.” The girl smiles at her brother and hugs him tighter. “I knew you weren’t dead!! I knew it! Mama and Papa didn’t understand...” Philip rubbed her back soothingly as he said, “Angie, I was dead. But I’m okay now...do you want to do our counting? Like I used to do when I was nervous?” Angelica Jr nodded at her brother, and they started counting with everyone watching them. “Repeat. Un deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf dix.” Angie Jr nodded and repeated it. They did this until the girl calmed down. 

“Now, let’s go.” Angie Jr. walked with Philip to their parents. The screen lit up saying, _“Will Angelica Hamilton please exit the room?”_ Angie got up and left before the screen changed. “ _Many of you don’t know. But after her brother and best friend, Philip Hamilton died, Angelica went mentally insane, changing her mind to one of a two year old. Angelica may come back in. She will be referred to as Angie Jr, or Angelica Jr._ ” Angelica Jr came back before the screen said, _“Please remember, Alexander Hamilton. You are able to leave this room during this song.”_

Alex and Alexander each looked at their wives, worried. "....Anyways...what in the world will they show us that will make me leave the room?" Elizabeth shushed him saying, "Hon, we'll never find out if you don't stop talking. Now just relax and watch. You can hold my hand if you want." Alexander gratefully took his wife's hand as the song started.

**[Aaron Burr:]  
How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore,**

Jefferson looked like he wanted to say something about the actor as Rachel Fawcette looked sadly at the screen. James Hamilton stared at it in shock, listening to the music carefully.

**and a**  
**Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten**  
**Spot in the Caribbean**

Both Alex and Alexander flinched at the sound of their home.

**by providence, impoverished, in squalor**  
**Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?**

Philip leaned eagerly towards the screen while Rachel and James H looked in shock. Eliza squeezed Alex's hand saying, "I've been wondering the same thing."

 **[** **John Laurens:]**  
**The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father**

Everyone was confused by this line until Washington said, "So they put you on the currency?" Alexander shrugged his shoulders, still holding his wife's hand.

**Got a lot farther by working a lot harder**  
**By being a lot smarter**  
**By being a self-starter**

Alex looked proud of himself, as Alexander looked at his younger self smiling.

  
**By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter**

"Pops, that's really young, isn't it?" Philip asked, eyes glued to the screen. Alexander nodded saying, "Yes Philip. But I had to work or else I couldn't feed myself."

**[Thomas Jefferson:]**  
**And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted**

John clenched his jaw and tried to keep his mouth shut. Alexander reached over, pulling away from Elizabeth, to put a hand on his shoulder.

  
**Away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up**  
**Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of**  
**The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter**

"It was desperate times. Very desperate times." Rachel said quietly, hugging herself.

 **[** **James Madison:]**  
**Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned**

Rachel looked at the younger version of her son in alarm. "T-There was a hurricane?" Alex nodded, and then noticed his older self. Alexander's face had gone pale, and his violet-blue eyes clouded.

  
**Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain**  
**Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain**  
**And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain**

Alex watched Alexander bite his lip, trying to hold back tears. 

[ **Burr:]**  
**Well, the word got around, they said, "This kid is insane, man."**

"You definitely were insane in Cabinet Meetings, Hamilton." Jefferson commented. Alexander smiled as Alex looked confused. "Thanks for reminding me, sir." Alexander said. "My pleasure." Jefferson responded.

  
**Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland**  
**"Get your education, don't forget from whence you came, and**  
**The world's gonna know your name. What's your name, man?"**

Everyone watched as the actor playing Alexander Hamilton walked on. The audience in the glowing box cheered.

**[Alexander Hamilton:]**  
**Alexander Hamilton**  
**My name is Alexander Hamilton**  
**And there's a million things I haven't done**  
**But just you wait, just you wait...**

Alexander, Alex, Philip, Elizabeth, Eliza, and Rachel all smiled.

**[Eliza Hamilton:]  
When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden**

Many eyes strayed to look at James Hamilton, who was still staring at the screen quietly.

  
**Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden  
Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick**

"I'm going to leave, okay Betsey?" Alexander kissed and wife and walked into a seperate room holding back tears.

**[Full Company except Hamilton (whispering):]  
And Alex got better but his mother went quick**

"You died?" James H finally said. "Yes I died, Mr. Hamilton! You left us, and then because I died, we left our two children alone!" Rachel screamed back. "You had two children? Alexander never told me..." Elizabeth said, staring at the fighting pair. "Yes. He had a brother. James Hamilton Jr." Elizabeth stood up and went to watch the show in the other room, and to comfort Alexander.

**[George Washington (Company):]  
Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide**

Rachel gasped. "Not Peter..."

  
**Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside  
A voice saying, "Alex, you gotta fend for yourself."**

"I really had to." Alex said quietly.

**He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf**

"Well damn. Hamilton had a pretty rough life...so that's why he's hostile during meetings." Alexander and Elizabeth came out in the room to hear Alex say, "Listen. I haven't met you, but you sound like an ignorant prick. And that's not even all of it! So I suggest you shut your damn mouth!" Alexander sighed and said, "Secretary Jefferson, that's not the case. The reason I'm hostile at work is a completely different problem. That I hope won't be talked about in the show. And also may I just say I’m not a cold prick! I have feelings, and I know I messed up! I know it’s my fault I published the affair! I know it’s my fault that I was so desperate when I was alone that summer. And I know I could’ve stopped Pip from going to the duel. Because if anything, I should’ve been in his shoes. If anyone was dueling George Eacker it should’ve been me! Oh and when he died, it took Elizabeth months, maybe even a year to let me sleep in our bed again. And when Mr. Burr finally sent that letter that changed my life forever...I knew it would shatter my family. So maybe let that sink in!" Alexander and Elizabeth finally took their seats with Jefferson staring at Alexander.

**[Burr (Company):]  
There would've been nothin' left to do  
For someone less astute  
He would've been dead or destitute  
Without a cent of restitution**

"Thanks Mr. Burr!" Alex said. Burr rolled his eyes.

  
**Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord  
Tradin' sugar cane and rum and all the things he can't afford**

"My landlord—I hope he treated you right.” Rachel stated. "He did, don’t worry ma." Alex replied.

  
**Scammin' for every book he can get his hands on, plannin' for the future see him now as he stands on (ooh...)  
The bow of a ship headed for a new land**

”The boat that caught fire—I remember that...” Alexander said. Angie Jr. looked at her father. “Your boat caught on fire?!” Eliza laughed at the teen’s childish behavior as Alexander said, “Yes dear.”

  
**In New York you can be a new man**

Alex smiled and said, “You really can, can’t you?” Alexander watched his younger self, remembering his own eagerness to start fresh.

**[** **Company (Hamilton):]  
In New York you can (just you wait) be a new man  
In New York you can (just you wait) be a new man  
In New York you can be a new man  
[Women:] In New York  
[Men:] New York  
[Hamilton:] Just you wait!**

Many people in the room started tapping their feet to the rhythm, while Angie Jr. pulled Theo from her seat to dance.

**[Company:]  
Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)  
We are waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you)  
You could never back down  
You never learned to take your time!**

”You never did learn your lesson did you?” Washington asked Alexander. Alex looked curiously between them as Alexander said, “No, sir...”

  
**Oh, Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)  
When America sings for you  
Will they know what you overcame?**

”No. Until now, I guess.” Alexander states.

  
**Will they know you rewrote the game?**

Eliza’s face flushed as she said, “So I guess your writing can help you with more than just wooing women.” Alex laughed and kissed Eliza on the nose.

  
**The world will never be the same, oh**

”No. No it won’t, son.” Washington said. Alexander bit his lip as Alex said, “I’m not your son.”

**[Burr:]  
The ship is in the harbor now  
See if you can spot him ([Men:] Just you wait)  
Another immigrant  
Comin' up from the bottom **

“I really did come up from the bottom...didn’t I?” Alexander said this, chuckling.

**([Company:] Just you wait)  
His enemies destroyed his rep**

Maria and Burr looked down at their shoes.

  
**America forgot him**

Rachel smiled and said, “Not completely forgotten Alexander.”

**[Mulligan/Madison and Lafayette/Jefferson:]  
We fought with him**

Alex grabbed the playbill and looked at it. “Clever...Very clever. You see, these actors play two people each. Mulligan and Lafayette fought alongside me. But you two—“ Alex points at Jefferson and Madison. “I’m guessing we fight against each other?” Jefferson nods, and the song resumes. 

**[Laurens/Philip:]  
Me? I died for him**

Laurens laughed and said, “No...I just died.” Alexander glared at him. “But for a good cause!” Meanwhile Angie Jr was shaking, and Philip was trying to calm her down. “Hey....I’m not dead right now. I’m fine. We’re fine.” He said.

**[Washington:]  
Me? I trusted him**

Washington and his wife smiled. “I still do.” Washington said. 

[ **Eliza and Angelica and Peggy/Maria:]**  
**Me? I loved him**

Elizabeth tensed as Eliza raised an eyebrow. “Ladies? Explain.” Peggy cracked a smile. “As a brother.” Angie fidgeted before saying, “I might’ve flirted with him a bit...but I was already married when we met.” Angelica just smiled at her younger self, and laughed off the look her husband gave her. Maria looked up and said, “My actor who also plays—Peggy—Er, I’m sure it’ll tell you...”

**[Burr:]  
And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him**

Theo looked at her father in shock as Theodosia subtly let go of his hand. Aaron’s face just paled. Alex stares at the screen in shock as Alexander stayed emotionless. “—You shot Alexander?” Rachel asked, looking at Burr.

**[Company:]  
There's a million things I haven't done  
But just you wait!**

Alex tried for a smile.

**[Burr:]  
What's your name, man?**

Alex, Philip, and Angie Jr shouted along with the actor.

**[Company:]  
Alexander Hamilton!**

”Wow.”


	3. Aaron Burr, Sir

"Well that basically tells my entire childhood." Alex stated, squeezing his wife's hand for support. Angie Jr and Philip looked up at Alexander. "Pops, your childhood was rough, huh?" Angie Jr asked out of curiousity. Alexander smiled sadly and nodded. "It was dear. But I'm okay right now. And that's what is important right now." He cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her on the nose. She giggled as the screen lit up again with another message. _"It is now time for the next song, 'Aaron Burr, Sir'. Please enjoy."_ Theo looked up at her father while Philip stifled a giggle. "Oh Angie, I just wonder...who could this song possibly be about?" Rachel shot her grandson a look with a raised eyebrow. "Now sweetie. Don't disrespect the adults." Philip stopped his sarcastic act. "Yes grandmother." Rachel smiled. He called her grandmother. She made eye contact with Alexander and he smiled at her as the next song started.

 **[Company:]**  
 **1776** **. New York City.**

"So, it must start with the Mulligans taking me in. Right?" Alex asked this, remembering his guardian's hospitality.

**[Hamilton:]**   
**Pardon me. Are you Aaron Burr, sir?**

Alexander smiled and shrugged. "I guess not. I wonder how it depicts our meeting?" Burr was still not over the duel, but tried to smile.

**[Burr:]**   
**That depends. Who's asking?**

Theo was confused. "So you'd be someone else if it wasn't him?" Burr shrugged while Aaron was focused intently on the screen.

**[Hamilton:]**   
**Oh, well, sure, sir**   
**I'm Alexander Hamilton, I'm at your service, sir**   
**I have been looking for you**

Eliza looked at her husband. "Honey, that's a little creepy, don't you think?" Alex just shrugged. Aaron just rolled his eyes. "And do you have to say 'sir' every time?" Alex shrugged again.

**[Burr:]**   
**I'm getting nervous**

Alexander snorted. "You should be." Jefferson looked at him in shock. "You actually admit to it?" Alexander shrugged. He has a habit of doing that.

**[Hamilton:]**   
**Sir…**   
**I heard your name at Princeton. I was seeking an accelerated course of study when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him. It's a blur, sir. He handles the financials?**

Eliza turned to her husband in shock, "You punched somebody?!" Alex shook his head. "No hon. It was just an argument..."

**[Burr:]**   
**You punched the bursar**

Alexander said, "No!" Just as his actor said,

**[Hamilton:]**   
**Yes!**   
**I wanted to do what you did. Graduate in two, then join the revolution. He looked at me like I was stupid, I'm not stupid.**

"Could have fooled me." Angelica said. Alexander looked at his sister-in-law. "Seriously, Angelica. So hurt!" Alexander pouted.

  
**So how'd you do it?** **How'd you graduate so fast?**

**[Burr:]**   
**It was my parents' dying wish before they passed**

Many looks of sympathy were cast at Aaron and Burr. But then Aaron said, "I was young. Didn't know them anyway."

**[Hamilton:]**   
**You're an orphan. Of course! I'm an orphan**

Rachel looked at the younger version of her son. "Alex, why were you so eager about being an orphan?" Alex bit his lip before saying, "Because I found someone who had experienced the same pain as I did."

  
**God, I wish there was a war!**

Eliza's grip on Alex's hand tightened. "Why? I was worried sick." Alex didn't have time to respond.

  
**Then we could prove that we're worth more**   
**Than anyone bargained for…**

"That's no reason to die!" Eliza fought. "If I didn't go to war, we wouldn't have ever met." Alex said back.

**[Burr:]**   
**Can I buy you a drink?**

"Oh god no. He drinks enough!" Laurens claimed.

**[Hamilton:]  
That would be nice**

Laurens sighed.

**[Burr:]**   
**While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice**   
**Talk less**

"Good luck with that, sir." Martha Washington said. "I've heard the stories from George."

**[Hamilton:]  
What?**

Alex smirked. "Exactly. What stupidity is that? I'll never get noticed if I keep my mouth shut!" Alexander just sighed. "That's what I used to think. "Then I learned my mouth would get me in trouble." And with that, Alex shut his mouth.

**[Burr:]**   
**Smile more**

"Smiling once in a while won't kill you pops." Philip pointed out. Alexander ruffled his hair.

**[Hamilton:]  
Ha**

Alexander mentally facepalmed at his young stupidity.

**[Burr:]  
Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for**

"Exactly, Alexander!" Burr exclaimed.

**[Hamilton:]  
You can't be serious**

Aaron piped in saying, "Oh he sure is!"

**[Burr:]  
You wanna get ahead?**

"Of course I do!" Alex said.

**[Hamilton:]  
Yes**

"See?" Alex said in a snarky tone. "Alexander Hamilton. Be polite!" Washington said. "Yes sir." Alex muttered.

**[Burr:]  
Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead**

"That line can be so true..."

**[Laurens:]  
Yo yo yo yo yo!  
What time is it?**

"...Oh my god no! The writer did not just do that!" Alexander snapped.

**[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]**

**Show time!**

Everyone cracked a smile at this as Laurens, Mulligan, Lafayette, and Alex all gave a shout.

**[Burr:]**   
**Like I said…**

Alex shot Burr a look. “Mr. Burr...Foreshadowing is horrible! Apparently my best friend is going to die-you don’t have to prove your point!” Burr’s jaw dropped. “It’s the actor, not me!”

**[Laurens:]  
Show time! Show time! Yo!  
I'm John Laurens in the place to be!**

Laurens stood up and gave a cheer. “Woohoo!”

  
**A two pints o' Sam Adams, but I'm workin' on three, uh!**

”And you say I drink a lot!” Alex said.

  
**Those redcoats don't want it with me!**

King George raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

  
**'Cause I will pop chick-a pop these cops 'til I'm free!**

”Pop chick-a pop?” Theo asked. Angelica shrugged. “I don’t know, honey.” Rachel was smiling. “Alexander...your choice in friends is...interesting.” Washington bit his lip. “Actually they were a bit more than—“ Alexander interrupted him. “—AND LET US GET BACK TO THE SHOW!”

**[Lafayette:]  
Oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette!**

Lafayette smiled.

  
**The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!  
I came from afar just to say "Bonsoir!"  
Tell the King "Casse toi!" Who's the best?  
C'est moi!**

Lafayette, Alex, Alexander, Philip, and Jefferson all burst into laughter. “What? What did he say about me?!” King George demanded. “—H-He t-told you to...he told you to p-piss off!” Alex said in between giggles. The king’s face flushed. “Why you little—“ He was interrupted by the song continuing.

**[Mulligan:]  
Brrrah brraaah! I am Hercules Mulligan**

”Brah brah?” Rachel questioned. Mulligan was confused too. “What’s with all these funny sounds?” Theo asked.

  
**Up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard ya mother said, "Come again?"**

”Oh dear god—please do not come again!” Rachel said.

**[Lafayette and Laurens:]  
Ayyyyy**

Eveeyone laughed at the two. 

**[Mulligan:]  
Lock up ya daughters and horses,**

”Wh-What?! Alexander...you really do have a interesting bunch of friends.” Rachel said.”But they were good to me.”

**of course  
It's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets…**

”Oh...my...god....” Mulligan muttered. “I swear I don’t have sex with animals!” 

**[Lafayette:]  
Wow**

”My thoughts exactly—“ Washington said.

**[Laurens:]  
No more sex, **

“Please! There are children in here!” Philip and Theo groaned. “With all do respect, Mrs. Hamilton. I am 18 years old.”

**pour me another brew, son!  
Let's raise a couple more…**

”Can you stop drinking so much?” Angelica said.

**[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]  
To the revolution!**

The soldiers all cheered while the king looked very grumpy.

**[Laurens:]  
Well, if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton college!**

**[Mulligan:]  
Aaron Burr!**

Burr facepalmed while Aaron liked being a ‘main character’. 

**[Laurens:]  
Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!**

”You know Burr...I’ve always admired your knowledge.” Alexander said thoughtfully. “Really Hamilton?” Alexander nodded.

**[Burr:]  
Good luck with that: you're takin' a stand  
You spit. I'mma sit. We'll see where we land**

”Must I quote what I said Year’s ago?” Alexander asked.

**[Lafayette/Mulligan:]  
Boooo!**

Everyone laughed at this.

**[Laurens:]  
Burr, the revolution's imminent. What do you stall for?**

”I don’t know...maybe my life and family?” 

**[Hamilton:]  
If you stand for nothing, Burr, what'll you fall for?**

”I guess I should quote—“ Alexander started. “The time you said you wanted to throw a chair at my head?” Alexander laughed. “That was a good one, but no. ‘One who stands for nothing falls for everything.’” Alex looked at his older self. Alexander seemed so wise.

**[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens:]  
Ooh**

**[Laurens:]  
Who are you?**

**[Mulligan:]  
Who are you?**

**[Lafayette:]  
Who are you?**

”Damn, Gilbert. Why are you being so accusatory?” Alex asked playfully.

**[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens:]  
Ooh, who is this kid? What's he gonna do?**

”Great things.” Martha Washington said. “And stupid things...very stupid things...” Alexander added.


	4. Game Break! (The “I like you” game)

Everyone was expecting a new song to play. They were greeted by a message that said, _“Hello! Don’t worry, we will get back to the musical. But I want to take a quick break and let you guys have some fun.”_ Elizabeth questioned this. “What type of fun?” The screen simply said, “ _We’re playing the ‘I Like You’ game. I will choose a pair, and whoever blushes first wins!_ ” Everyone nodded. “Sounds fun. Who’s first?” Alexander asked. “Oh, you and John Laurens, Alexander.” John’s face heat up while everyone gaped at them. “Wh-What?” John asked. “ _Don’t worry about it hon. Homosexuality isn’t illegal anymore. Anyways, get on with it._ ” 

Everyone was still shocked as Alexander just shrugged and stood up. John was about to stand when Alexander stopped him by straddling him. “John, this isn’t anything we haven’t done before...~” Alexander said, propping his elbows on John’s shoulders. “Alexander...not in front of everyone....” Everyone was just staring at them as John was trying really hard not to blush. “Alexander you’re such a flirt!” Alexander laughed. “And your so shy! You aren’t usually like this. Remember when...” He cut himself off and whispered something in John’s ear.

”Wh-Wh-What?! Ugh, that’s not fair!” John said as his face turned bright red. “Ha! I won.” Alexander got off the taller man and went to go sit down next to his wife. “—So you did that often, Alexander?” Rachel questioned. “Ma, don’t worry, we just er...friendly flirted.” Rachel and James H looked suspicious. “—Then what did you guys do that made him blush so much?” Alexander started blushing. “N-None of your business...” The screen flashed another message. _“Okay! The next pair is...Hm, oh I know! Peggy and John.”_ The girl shrugged. “Alrighty. Come on John. You can try first.” John stared at her.

 _”_ Uh, I think your eyes are really pretty...” Peggy rolled her eyes and went right up to his face. “You suck at flirting. Let me try.” She put her hand on his chest and said, “I love you John Laurens. I could kiss you.” John raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Well...I’m pretty good in bed...we could try that?” Peggy started stuttering, but didn’t blush. “We-Well...I don’t know that your good in bed, but I am a good kisser.” John snorted then stood up. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into himself before looking into her eyes.

”I love you, Margaret Schuyler.” Then, Peggy started blushing like mad. “T-T-Too close. Too close...” She pushed him off and said, “Hey, I usually can get any guy...why didn’t you fall for it?” John just laughed. “Because I’m homosexual as hell.” Everyone just stared as he didn’t really care that they knew. “Whatever.” Peggy went to go sit down and the next pair was chosen. “Thomas Jefferson and James Madison.” Alexander snorted as the two picked started sputtering things like, “W-What?!” And “Why the hell?!”

Soon they gave in. They sat at a table, opposite of each other and stared into each other’s eyes. Everyone else was watching them. “Er—Thomas, I like you.” Thomas rolled his eyes. “I love you Jemmy!~” Madison bit his lip. “I-I um...I uh...I love you!” Everyone was staring at this awkward exchange. But Thomas was so ready to win. “Damn it. Marry me already!” That killed it. “Thomas, we are both already married!” Thomas rolled his eyes. “Fine this is a draw.” 

The next pair was Alex and Eliza, the newlyweds, with a baby on the way. “Hi darling!~” Alex said, leaning into his wife. “Honey, you know I’m invincible to your flirting! Honey, I think this baby is going to look just like you. I love you...” Alex laughed. “I love you too sweetie.” Eliza laughed too. “You know, this baby better look like you—considering the work it took to make him.” Alex blushed bright red, and so does Philip. “Ha! I win!” The married couple kissed and the next pair was chosen.

Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton. Political rivals. The thing is, both wanted to win. So bad. So they went hard core. “I like you Hamilton.” Alexander laughed. “I love you Thomas Jefferson.” Thomas rolled his eyes. “Oh skip the pleasantries!” Alexander leaned in. “What are you thinking of skipping to?” Thomas leaned in so their noses were touching. “Wedding. Now.” Alexander laughed as everyone watched them, confused. “Pfft, that’s all you got? You. Me. Bed. Now.” Thomas lifted an eyebrow. “Oh? Really? Okay let’s go. I’m going to-“ Rachel quickly said, “OKAY ITS A TIE LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!” 

Alexander quickly shoved Jefferson away and went back to his wife. The next pair was the Washington couple. Martha and George Washington were really wholesome and cute. Martha finally blushed when her husband finally just kissed her. The next pair up was Lafayette and Mulligan. They both shrugged. Lafayette looked like he had an idea. He looked straight at Mulligan and said,

”Sortez le pain et beurrez-le avant de le griller. Ensuite, vous mettez le fromage dessus, avant de mettre les deux morceaux de pain ensemble, faites-le cuire comme ça jusqu'à ce que le fromage soit fondu. Vous pouvez le manger avec une délicieuse soupe aux tomates.” Mulligan’s face flushed. “Wh-What did you say?!” Lafayette, Alex, Alexander, Philip, and Jefferson burst out laughing. “I win. And by the way...I didn’t know grilled cheese sandwich recipes turned you on.” He winked and walked off, leaving Mulligan feeling stupid.

”Well, I hope that was entertaining! It’s time for one last pair! Or maybe two more...the first one is Maria vs Peggy!” The girls came up and stared the game. “Hey sweetie!~” Maria purred. “Hey darling..~” Peggy said back. “I like you.” Maria said. “Babygirl, I love you.” Maria looked into the other girl’s eyes and said, “I love you more than anything Peggy Schuyler.” Peggy bit her lip as a pink color lightly flushed her face. “Ha! I win...” Maria said. Everyone was curious as to who the last pair was. 

It was Angelica and Jefferson. Thomas nervously walked over to the older Angelica. “Hello Ms. Schuyler-Church.” He said this, taking notice of her husband. Angelica didn’t hesitate. “Bitch, please! I know that. I love you honey..~ And don’t get to flirty...don’t want to get slapped again, do we?” She stood up and wrapped her arms around the man’s neck, their faces almost touching. “N-No ma’am...” the man said nervously. “That’s good. We don’t want anything to...happen...~” She winked at Thomas and his face turned red. “Ha. I win.” Angelica pushed him off of her and wiped her hands on her skirts. Then, Angelica slapped him. “Ouch! What was that for?” Angelica shrugged. “I don’t know. I just felt like it.” Thomas groaned before sitting down.

_”Now you’ve had some fun. Let’s continue with the musical.”_


	5. My Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently this song is like the second longest 😅😅
> 
> This took me sooo long😪😪

_“Hello and please enjoy this next song, My Shot. Since we ended after Aaron Burr, sir, we are going to play the very last part and the jump right into the song!”_ Many people leaned forward in their seats as the music started.

**_[Laurens:]_  
Who are you?**

**_[Mulligan:]_  
Who are you?**

**_[Lafayette:]_  
Who are you?**

”Again Gilbert...you’re so accusing!” Alex said playfully.

  
**_[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens:]_  
Ooh, who is this kid? What's he gonna do?**

”Very ignorant things, again.” Alexander said. “It couldn’t be that bad, Alexander!” Rachel said. Alexander just made sad eye contact with his mother and said, “I messed up horribly.”

**_[Hamilton:]_  
I am not throwing away my shot!  
I am not throwing away my shot!**

Alex smiled at the screen as Alexander smiled at Alex. “I was so eager to prove myself, wasn’t I?” He whispered to Elizabeth.

  
**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

”How are you like America?”

**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**

”Oh, good analogy.”

  
**And I'm not throwing away my shot!  
I'm 'a get a scholarship to King's College**

Alex radiated pride and arrogance and everyone knew it. Alexander just shrugged. “Yeah I did...not the most spectacular thing I’ve ever done though.”

  
**I probably shouldn't brag,**

”Then don’t, son.” Alex’s fists clenched as Alexander just breathed a little harsher. “Not your son.” Alex muttered.

**but dag, I amaze and astonish  
The problem is I got a lot of brains**

”You sure about that?” “Hush up Angelica.”

**but no polish**

”Honey, I’ve told you this. We don’t need money to be happy.” Eliza told her husband. The older couple watched the newlyweds, wishing they could prepare the young couple for the future.

  
**I gotta holler just to be heard**

”Dear god no. You’re loud enough Hamilton.” Jefferson mumbled. “I’m only loud because I’m scared I won’t be heard.” 

  
**With every word, I drop knowledge!**

”That’s my pops!” Philip said proudly.

  
**I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal**

”Can coal even be shiny?” Alexander laughed at his daughter. “Angelica, it’s an analogy.” Angie Jr nodded, but was still confused. _(A/N me when a teacher is trying to explain a problem)_

  
**Tryin' to reach my goal.**

”What is your goal, Alexander?” Rachel asked. “It used to be to be known. Now it’s to make sure I don’t put my family through unnecessary heartbreak.”

**My power of speech: unimpeachable**

Someone coughed though it sounded like, ”Debatable...” 

  
**Only nineteen but my mind is older**

”That’s how old I am—was...how old I was.” Philip said sadly. Elizabeth looked at her son. “Philip Hamilton! Don’t let me hear you talk like that again! Do you hear me young man?” Philip looked at his mother, shocked. “Yes ma’am.”

  
**These New York City streets get colder, I shoulder  
Every burden, every disadvantage**

”You already had a tough childhood...” Alexander stopped whoever was speaking. “I don’t want pity. I got better. Life got better in America.”

  
**I have learned to manage,**

”See?!”

**I don't have a gun to brandish**

”It’s safer without a gun, Alexander!” Angelica said.”Is it really though, dear sister?” Alexander said back.

  
**I walk these streets famished**

Alex and Alexander both remembered those times. Rachel and James H looked at their son in guilt. They had left him alone. 

_[ **Laurens:]**_ **  
Ooh!**

**_[Hamilton:]_  
The plan is to fan this spark into a flame**

”And didn’t you do just that...” Burr said bitterly.

  
**But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out the name  
I am the**

**_[Hamilton/Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens:]_  
A-L-E-X-A-N-D  
E-R—we are meant to be…**

Lafayette, Mulligan, Alex, and John all cheered. 

**_[Hamilton:]_  
A colony that runs independently**

Everyone in the revolution cheered.

  
**Meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin' on us endlessly**

King George raises an eyebrow. “Really, sir? You lived in the Caribbean correct? That area belongs to Britain. I expected you to be loyal.” Alex scoffed. “America currently is owned by you and the majority hate Britain.”

  
**Essentially, they tax us relentlessly  
Then King George turns around, runs a spending spree**

”That is incorrect!”

  
**He ain't ever gonna set his descendants free**

”I might’ve!” Everyone rolled their eyes. “Yeah right.”

  
**So there will be a revolution in this century  
Enter me!**

**_[Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens:]_  
(He says in parentheses)**

“Very clever wordings.” 

**_[Hamilton:]_  
Don't be shocked when your history book mentions me**

”It obviously does.” Rachel said. 

  
**I will lay down my life if it sets us free  
Eventually, you'll see my ascendancy**

”Alexander...please don’t talk like that.” Eliza said to Alex. “But if it weren’t for the war—“ Eliza cut him off. “We wouldn’t have met...right.”

**_[Hamilton (Laurens):]_  
And I am not throwing away  
My shot (My shot)  
I am not throwing away  
My shot (My shot)  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot (And I'm not throwing away my shot)**

”I have a feeling that this is going to be repeated throughout the show.” Jefferson mentioned. 

**_[Hamilton/Mulligan/Laurens/Lafayette:]_  
I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot  
It's time to take a shot!**

”My god. Of course they get the alcohol.” Burr said, sighing. 

**_[Lafayette:]_  
I dream of life without a monarchy  
The unrest in France will lead to 'onarchy?**

Everyone snickered at the attempt at a French accent. “Though I waz very bad at English.” 

  
**'Onarchy? How you say, how you say, oh, 'Anarchy'!**

Everyone laughed again as Lafayette facepalmed.

  
**When I fight, I make the other side panicky  
With my**

**_[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]_  
Shot!**

”Now they’re talking about gunshots.” 

**_[Mulligan:]_  
Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice   
And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis**

”Oh so we should call you father now?” Alex asked teasingly. “Or mother...” Lauren’s said, laughing.

  
**I'm joining the rebellion 'cause I know it's my chance  
To socially advance, instead of sewin' some pants!**

Mulligan cheered. 

  
**I'm gonna take a**

**_[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]_  
Shot!**

**_[Laurens:]_  
And but we'll never be truly free  
Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me**

The Washingtons and Jefferson looked down at the floor as John beamed.

  
**(That's right!)  
You and I. Do or die. Wait 'til I sally in  
On a stallion with the first black battalion**

”You did do it. You did good work Jack.” Alexander said to his best friend. 

  
**Have another**

**_[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]_  
Shot!**

**_[Burr:]_  
Geniuses, lower your voices**

”Killjoy.” Laurens muttered.

  
**You keep out of trouble and you double your choices**

”I fully agree and support this!” Aaron said. “I don’t know. You should sometimes go for your chances. But—you sometimes have to let the opportunity pass you by.” Burr said glancing at Alexander.

**I'm with you,**

“You sure?”

**but the situation is fraught  
You've got to be carefully taught:  
If you talk, you're gonna get shot!**

”I suppose I learned that the hard way.” Alexander said lightheartedly. Everyone besides Burr looked at he and Alex in pity, but Alexander ignored it.

**[Hamilton:]**

**Burr check what we got. Mister Lafayette, rock hard like Lancelot**

The marquis struck a pose as everyone laughed.

  
**I think your pants look hot**

Mulligan smirked.

  
**Laurens, I like you a lot**

Washington has a knowing smirk on his face.Laurens blushed as Burr said, “Well we obviously know who the favorite is.”

  
**Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot...  
What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot**

”Well it was a damn good decision that I met you three. Even if you didn’t all know each other.” Alex said. Mulligan never really met Lafayette or Laurens.

  
**Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not  
A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists?  
Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!**

”Alexander!” “Sorry Betsey...” 

**Oh, am I talkin' too loud?**

”Yes.” “Shut up. It was a rhetorical question.” 

  
**Sometimes I get over-excited, shoot off at the mouth  
I never had a group of friends before**

”That’s depressing.” “Shut up Jefferson. I have more friends than you’ll ever have.” “Id beg to differ.” 

  
**I promise that I'll make y'all proud**

”Of course you will!” Laurens said, hugging Alex while Elizabeth hugged Alexander. 

**_[Laurens:]_  
Let's get this guy in front of a crowd**

”Don’t encourage him!”

**_[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan/Ensemble:]_  
I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot**

”This is repetitive, but I like it!” Peggy said.

**I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot**

**_[Laurens (Hamilton/Lafayette/Mulligan):]_  
Everybody sing:  
Whoa, whoa, whoa (Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!)  
Hey!**

”Does my character get to sing alone?” Laurens asked.

  
**Whoa! (Whoa!)  
Wooh!  
Whoa! (Whoa!)  
Ay, let 'em hear ya!  
(Yeah!)  
Let's go!**

**_[Laurens (Company):]_  
(Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!)  
I said shout it to the rooftops! (Whoa!)  
Said, to the rooftops! (Whoa!)  
Come on!  
(Yeah!)  
Come on, let's go!**

”Woah, this is so cool pops!” Angie Jr said.

**_[Laurens:]_  
Rise up!  
When you're living on your knees, you rise up **

Alex and Laurens cheered. 

**Tell your brother that he's gotta rise up  
Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up**

Angie and Angelica both smiled at how women were mentioned just like men were.

**_[Laurens and Ensemble (Company):]_  
When are these colonies gonna rise up?**

”I was wondering the same thing.” Washington said. 

  
**When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa!)  
When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa!)  
When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa!)  
Rise up!**

Maria clutched her ears. She was sensitive to loud noises. Suddenly the music paused and everyone looked around confused as a girl walked in with a strange device. The people in the room watched as the girl walked over to Maria and handed the device to her. “These are headphones. They’ll help with the noise. Do you need anything else?” Maria put the headphones over her ears and mumbled, “Can I have Susan? I want my daughter.” The girl smiled and nodded before going out to get another person. Then the music started again.

**_[Hamilton:]_  
I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory**

Many worried glances were shot at Alex and Alexander.

  
**When's it gonna get me?  
In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?**

Burr looked down at his feet while Aaron bit his lip. 

  
**If I see it comin', do I run or do I let it be?**

”It’s death. You run.” Angelica said. “But it’s a part of life.”

  
**Is it like a beat without a melody?**

”I imagine so.” Alexander said.

  
**See, I never thought I'd live past twenty**

Rachel frowned.

  
**Where I come from some get half as many**

Alex, Alexander, and Rachel all somberly nodded.

  
**Ask anybody why we livin' fast and we laugh, reach for a flask  
We have to make this moment last, that's plenty**

Finally the song was getting—slightly more cheerful? 

**Scratch that**

Nevermind.

  
**This is not a moment, it's the movement  
Where all the hungriest brothers with something to prove went.**

”If only I took my damn time...”

  
**Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand  
We roll like Moses, claimin' our promised land**

”Not if I have something to say about it!” Said the king, who was looking annoyed this entire song.

  
**And? If we win our independence?**

”You won’t!”

  
**Is that a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?**

Theo, Philip, and Angie Jr all smiled at their parents.  
Or will the blood we shed begin an endless  
Cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?

**I know the action in the street is excitin'  
But Jesus, between all the bleedin' 'n fightin'  
I've been readin' 'n writin'**

”Of course you have.” Jefferson muttered. Rachel beamed in pride as James H was impressed.

  
**We need to handle our financial situation  
Are we a nation of states? **

“We will be someday.” Alex said. “Yes, yes we will be.” Alexander said, smiling at Alex.

**What's the state of our nation?**

”An independent one.” Washington said.

**I'm past patiently waitin'.**

”Sometimes you desperately need to wait. Let others catch up with you” Elizabeth said. I’ve realized that too late, my dear.”

**I'm passionately  
Smashin' every expectation**

”Alexander Hamilton, the overachiever.” 

  
**Every action's an act of creation!  
I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow**

”Finally for once in my life I felt completely safe.”

  
**For the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow.**

Alex, Alexander, and Rachel all smiled.

**_[Hamilton and Company:]_  
And I am not throwing away my shot**

”This again?” The king asked. “Yes.”

  
**I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

Alex smiled.

  
**I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot**

”Until I did.” Alexander said.

**_[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan (Ensemble):]_  
We're gonna rise up! (Not throwing away my shot) Time to take a shot!  
We're gonna rise up! (Not throwing away my shot) Time to take a shot!**

Most of the people in the room started tapping their feet along with the beat, nodding their heads. Peggy was dancing in her seat.

  
**We're gonna (Rise up! Rise up!)  
It's time to take a shot! (Rise up! Rise up!)  
It's time to take a shot! (Rise up!)  
(Rise up!) (Woooah!)  
It's time to take a shot! (Rise up!)  
Take a shot! Shot! Shot!  
A-yo it's time to take a shot!  
Time to take a shot!  
And I am not throwing away my  
 _[Company:]_ Not throwing away my shot!**

“That was so many voices at once! That was a really good song....” Alex said. “I really enjoyed it.” Angie Jr said. “It basically showed my intentions in life for the rest of the show.” Alexander said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m finally done. Kill me please. I’m so happy it’s a short song next.
> 
> Susan Reynolds is coming next chapter!!


	6. The Story of Tonight

The door opened and the girl from before walked in with a 12-year old girl. “Susan!” Maria called, running forward to hug her daughter. “Hello ma! Why am I here?” Everyone watched. “We are watching a show. Come sit with mother. Do not worry, your father is not here. He will not hurt you.” Maria let the young girl, Susan to come sit next to her. Susan was handed a pair of headphones. She looked at Alexander wearily. “M-Ma, why’s he here?” Alexander turned around to be faced by the young girl glaring at him. “We are watching a show about Mr. Hamilton’s life, dear. Now sit with me and we can watch it.” 

The screen lit up saying, _’Susan Reynolds, we are happy you joined us. Now everyone please sit back and enjoy Story of Tonight!’_

**_[Hamilton:]_  
I may not live to see our glory!**

Eliza looked at her husband, worried, as Elizabeth just smiled and lay her head on Alexander’s shoulder. She knew he would be alright.  
 **  
 _[Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens:]_  
I may not live to see our glory!**

Mulligan, Laurens, and Lafayette all smiled. Jefferson, Madison, Rachel, and James H looked in wonder at the soldiers, as they never experienced needing to fighting in a battle of death. Sure, Jefferson and Madison helped greatly, but they never went to war.

**_[Hamilton:]_  
But I will gladly join the fight!**

”Of course you would. I could never keep hold of you.” Washington grumbled as Martha smiled.

**_[Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens:]_  
But I will gladly join the fight!**

”I like this song. It’s much calmer than the other ones. It shows the actor’s singing voices.” Eliza said thoughtfully. “Of course dear sister. But it is also mentioning death.” Angie said.

**_[Hamilton:]_  
And when our children tell our story…**

Philip and Angie Jr smiled up at their father as Eliza put a hand on her pregnant stomach.

**_[Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens:]_  
And when our children tell our story…**

Mulligan smiled at the thought of his own children, as well as Lafayette. Laurens just felt a pang of guilt.

  
**_[Hamilton:]_  
They'll tell the story of tonight**

”What story?” Philip asked. “The story of how the revolution started.” Alexander answered.

**_[Mulligan:]_  
Let's have another round tonight**

”Seriously?! Again with the drinking....” Angelica grumbled.

**_[Lafayette:]_  
Let's have another round tonight**

”Alexander drinks too much already!” Laurens said.  
 **  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Let's have another round tonight**

”It’s useless. Just drop it...” Peggy said. 

**_[Laurens:]_  
Raise a glass to freedom  
Something they can never take away**

”Never heard truer words spoken...” Washington said.

  
**No matter what they tell you  
Raise a glass to the four of us**

Five men in the room smiled. 

**_[Laurens/Mulligan:]_  
Tomorrow there'll be more of us**

**_[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens:]_  
Telling the story of tonight**

”They apparently did..” Alexander breathed. “I can’t believe it..” Alex told himself 

_**[Hamilton:]** _

**They'll tell the story of tonight**

Alex, Alexander, Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan all smiled. Many others in the room were swaying to the song.

**_[Laurens/Mulligan/Lafayette:]_  
Raise a glass to freedom  
Something they can never take away**

”Once we gain freedom, we’re never getting it taken away!” Alex claimed, beaming. 

**_[Hamilton:]_  
No matter what they tell you**

”At least I had a fraction of sense when I was younger...” Alexander said smiling. “Hey!” Alex whined. “You can not complain, as I am you.” Alexander said smirking.

**_[Mulligan/Lafayette:]_  
Let's have another round tonight**

”Again with the drinking?” Someone sighed. “At least we’re creating a bonding friendship.” Alexander said. He looked at the screen, avoiding John’s gaze.

**_[Laurens:]_  
Raise a glass to the four of us**

Almost everyone in the room was swaying along with the music.

**_[Hamilton/Laurens/Mulligan/Lafayette:]_  
Tomorrow there'll be more of us**

Most of the children in the room beamed as Susan looked awkward. 

**_[Hamilton/Laurens:]_  
Telling the story of tonight**

”Beautiful vocals. Has someone said that already?”

**_[Mulligan/Lafayette:]_  
Let's have another round tonight**

”Whoever is going to make a comment on the excessive drinking, don’t you dare.” Alexander said.

**_[Hamilton/Laurens/Ensemble (Mulligan/Lafayette/Ensemble):]_  
They'll tell the story of tonight (Raise a glass to freedom)  
They'll tell the story of tonight (Raise a glass to freedom)  
They'll tell the story of tonight (They'll tell the story of)  
 _[Full Ensemble:]_ Tonight**

”Amazing...I really enjoyed that song. It was kind of soothing.” Elizabeth said with her head on Alexander’s shoulder.


	7. “Get comfortable” break!!

The screen lit up as the song came to a close. _“Hello! I thought you would enjoy some food during this show. Also, please come into a separate room for some more comfortable clothes. Of course you may think of them as immodest, but I swear they are not. Come in one at a time. Thank you and enjoy the food!”_

Delicious food that they were both familiar with and new to appeared on the table as names flashed on the screen. Alexander went first into the small room and came out in strange attire. He wore some sort of baggy shirt with something covering his head and baggy pants. “What the hell are you wearing?” Jefferson asked. “The person in there said this was a sweatshirt or hoodie...and these are sweatpants. They are quite comfortable.” Alexander sat down and eyed the beef and vanilla ice cream.

Alex went in and came out in a shirt that didn’t cover his arms and fuzzy pants. A tank top and pajama pants. Elizabeth and Eliza decided to go in together to save time. They were the same person after all. The girls came out, Elizabeth with a long sweater that went down to her knees, and black leggings. Eliza had on only an oversized hoodie and short shorts. Many men looked away embarrassed but Eliza said, “Apparently it’s okay for women to dress like this now...” The men cautiously looked at her. 

Angelica and Angie went in and both came out in revealing crop tops. They both wore sweatpants. Many of the men yet again averted their eyes. “Oh whatever! Get over it, you all are married. You can handle a woman’s stomach.” After Peggy had dressed in a onesie, everyone else filed into the room when they were called individually to get their own outfits.

When everyone was dressed, they all looked around at each other and laughed. They all looked ridiculous. John had a long sleeve shirt that was very thin with long pants with a strange material. Aaron and Burr both had simple t-shirts. Aaron had shorts on while Burr got long pants, wanting to be as civilized as possible. Washington felt out of place in a knit sweater and jeans. His wife was next to him wearing something similar to Elizabeth.

King George decided to stay in his own attire. He was just like that. Theo, Philip, Angie Jr, and Susan all decided to get onesies like Peggy just for fun, and hey, they were comfortable! Maria just smiled at her daughter as she relaxed in the most modest clothing she could gather. An oversized T-shirt with an oversized jacket over with long pants. She looked the complete opposite of Angie and Angelica, who had the most revealing of all others in the room. 

Theodosia and Rachel wore skirts and blouses, trying to stay feminine. James H just ignored the request to change. James Madison just put on a large shirt and ‘pajama pants’. Then he snuggled in a blanket. Everyone started eating food and soon the next song started to play.


	8. The Schuyler Sisters

After everyone in the room got comfortable, and were full from food, the food disappeared and the screen turned on. _‘Now that you are all feeling more comfortable, let’s get on with the next song. Please enjoy ‘The Schuyler Sisters’.’_ The five girls brightened. Eliza, Angie, Elizabeth, Angelica, and Peggy all leaned forward in their seats in excitement. They were finally being shown! A fun beat started up as Aaron Burr’s actor walked on stage.

**_[Burr:]_  
There's nothing rich folks love more  
Than going downtown and slummin' it with the poor**

All the rich people in the room looked at Aaron and Burr with shocked looks on their faces. “We do not!” Angelica said. 

**They pull up in their carriages and gawk  
At the students in the common**

”We do not ‘gawk’! That’s simply impolite.” Peggy said defensively. “Yeah, says the vainest Schuyler in here.” Angie said rolling her eyes. “I am not vain!” Peggy argued. “Sure you’re not.”

**Just to watch them talk  
Take Philip Schuyler:**

The girls perked up at the mention of their father.

**the man is loaded**

”Oh that’s all you’re going to say about our father? Not that he maybe risked his life in the war?! Or that he was caring? Just that he’s rich?!”

**Uh-oh, but little does he know that  
His daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza**

The girls all beamed, looking at the beautiful women playing them.

**Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at**

”We do not!”

**_[Company:]_  
Work, work!**

The three actresses came into full view as they started singing.

**_[Angelica:]_  
Angelica!**

Angelica and Angie smiled. The woman was so beautiful and sang so well. “She’s stunning.” Theodosia breathed. “And her vocals...” Rachel commented.

**_[Company:]_  
Work, work!  
 _[Eliza:]_  
Eliza!**

”Oh my goodness, she is so handsome.” Eliza gasped. “Of course she is, darling. She’s playing you.” Alex said. Eliza laughed. “Oh shush.”

**_[Peggy:]_  
And Peggy!**

Peggy frowned at how she was just added on, but said, “She’s very attractive.”

**_[Company:]_  
Work, work!  
The Schuyler sisters!**

”I’m really enjoying this!” Angie Jr said happily. “Dearest, it hasn’t even gotten to the main part...”

**_[Angelica:]_  
Angelica!  
 _[Peggy:]_  
Peggy!  
 _[Eliza:]_  
Eliza!**

Four of the girls beamed at the screen, Peggy less so.

**_[Company:]_  
Work!**

”Work!” Angie Jr said before giggling. 

**_[Peggy:]_  
Daddy said to be home by sundown**

”You were never a rule follower!” Eliza said, looking at her sister shocked. 

**_[Angelica:]_  
Daddy doesn't need to know**

”Okay that I believe. Angelica was always a little rebellious.”

**_[Peggy:]_  
Daddy said not to go downtown**

”Maybe you can join Burr in the killjoy club.” 

**_[Eliza:]_  
Like I said, you're free to go**

”Eliza?! You too?” Alex said shocked. Alexander just laughed. “You’ll learn in the future that your wife is fierce.” 

**_[Angelica:]_ **   
**But look around, look around**   
**The revolution's happening in New York**

The king scowled at that as Alex cheered, “Hell yeah, it is!”

**_[Eliza/Peggy:]_ **   
**New York**   
**_[Company:]_ **   
**Angelica**   
**_[Schuyler Sisters and company:]_ **   
**Work!**

”You seem excited about the revolution being in New York.” Washington commented. “I mean...not that I like that people are dying. But I was excited for freedom.” Angelica said back.

**_[Peggy:]_  
It's bad enough daddy wants to go to war**

”We were all frightened. We didn’t know if our father would make it.” Elizabeth said. “We didn’t know if anyone would make it.” Alexander said. The king just scoffed. He didn’t enjoy how they were only talking about the patriot side of the war.

”That would be Hamilton.” Jefferson said, pointing at Alexander. “Nope, not me. I wrote my arguments. Sure, I shouted at people, but I liked to do so anonymously.” Alexander answered. Many people rolled their eyes. “Everyone would know it was you.” 

**_[Peggy:]_  
It's bad enough there'll be violence on our shore**

Everyone grimaced. There was a lot of bloodshed in wars, and everyone knew it.

**_[Angelica:]_  
New ideas in the air**

”That’s a very good point, however.” Martha commented.

**_[Angelica and Male Ensemble:]_  
Look around, look around  
 _[Eliza:]_  
Angelica, remind me what we're looking for…**

”Oh my god...if it’s what I think it is...” Angelica muttered, putting her head in her hands in frustration. None of the regular men appealed to her.

**_[All men:]_  
She's lookin' for me!**

”Yup, that is what I thought it would be.” Angelica muttered. Meanwhile, John BC looked uncomfortable because of how men were talking about _his_ _wife_.

**_[Angelica (Company):]_  
Eliza, I'm lookin' for a mind at work (Work, work!)**

”Sounds like Angelica.” Alexander mused.

**I'm lookin' for a mind at work! (Work, work!)  
I'm lookin' for a mind at work! (Work, work!)  
Whooaaaaa!**

”Beautiful!”

**_[Eliza/Angelica/Peggy:]_  
Whooaaaaa!  
Work!**

Burr and Aaron smiled at the female representation. Then they saw their shared actor approaching the sisters. But mentally hoped the actor would treat the ladies with the respect that they deserved.

**_[Burr:]_  
Wooh! There's nothin' like summer in the city  
Someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty**

”Oh no. I’m sincerely sorry for whatever my actor will say after this. I want to say that I believe women should have rights and don’t deserve to be treated like objects.” Burr said.

**Excuse me, miss, I know it's not funny  
But your perfume smells like your daddy's got money**

”Damn it! Why the hell do they portray me like this?” Aaron asked, frustrated. Burr looked pissed too.

**Why you slummin' in the city in your fancy heels  
You searching for an urchin who can give you ideals?**

”Mrs. Schuyler-Church? She doesn’t need a husband to be powerful, let’s be honest.” Burr tried to reason, before saying quickly to John BC, “No disrespect intended, sir.” 

**_[Angelica:]_  
Burr, you disgust me**

”Good! Now back off.” Burr silently pleaded.

**_[Burr:]_  
Ah, so you've discussed me  
I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me!**

”It keeps getting worse!” Burr groaned as many snickered around the room. Theodosia pat his back comfortingly.

**_[Angelica:]_  
I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine**

Angie beamed while Angelica gave a small smirk.

**So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane**

”They sure do.” Alex said. When Angie looked at him with a warning glance he quickly said, “In a good way!” Angie narrowed her eyes before she turned her attention back to the show.

**You want a revolution? I want a revelation  
So listen to my declaration:  
 _[Eliza/Angelica/Peggy:]_  
"We hold these truths to be self-evident  
That all men are created equal"**

”I wrote that, not you, darling.” Jefferson said to Angelica. “Shush and stop trying to have intercourse with me. I’m married. I’ve been telling you this for a very long time Mr. Jefferson.” Jefferson just smiled. “Well after you chose Hamilton over me, I left you alone.” Angelica gave him a smirk. “Guess who told her brother-in-law all of his political enemy’s secrets?” Jefferson’s mouth dropped open. “You did _what_?!”

**_[Angelica:]_  
And when I meet Thomas Jefferson**

”You have met me. And slapped me.” Angie looked at Angelica in awe. “I do that in the future?!” When she gets a nod in response, she puts her fist in the air saying, “Hell yeah!” Jefferson pouted. “Why’re you so excited about punching me?” Angie shrugged.

**_[Company:]_  
Unh!  
 _[Angelica:]_  
I'mma compel him to include women in the sequel!**

”Oh you will, huh?” Jefferson challenged. Angelica smiled and said, “Yes, yes I will.”

**_[Women:]_  
Work!**

**_[Eliza:]_  
Look around, look around at how  
Lucky we are to be alive right now!**

”We really are lucky to be alive, aren’t we?” Eliza said, settling a hand on her pregnant stomach.

**_[Eliza/Peggy:]_  
Look around, look around at how  
Lucky we are to be alive right now!**

Alex’s hand went on top of his wife’s. Philip watched the younger version of his parents. It was strange to see them never fighting and not seeing his mom begging his dad to stop working. It was also weird because his younger mom was supposedly pregnant with _him._

**_[Eliza/Angelica/Peggy:]_  
History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be  
In the greatest city in the world!**

”It _might_ be the greatest city in the world...” Jefferson trailed off. Alexander groaned. “We all know you’re in love with France! Shut it!”

**_[Schuyler Sisters and Company:]_  
In the greatest city in the world!**

”Don’t make a damn France comment, Jefferson.”

**_[Angelica (Eliza/Peggy) {men}:]_  
'Cause I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine (Look around, look around) {Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!}  
So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane (The revolution's happening in) {Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!}**

”Woah, they’re singing at the same time. They sound beautiful.” Maria said softly to her daughter, who nodded. Some people jumped. They forgot Maria was there.

**_[Angelica (Eliza/Peggy) {women}:]_  
You want a revolution? I want a revelation (New York! In New York!) {Look around, look around the revolution's happening}  
So listen to my declaration:  
 _[Angelica/Eliza/Peggy (Women Ensemble):]_  
We hold these truths to be self evident that all men are created equal (Look around, look around)  
Whoo! (At how lucky we are to be alive right now)  
 _[Full Company:]_  
Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!**

”It came together so wonderfully.” Martha said.

**History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be  
 _[All women:]_  
In the greatest city in the world  
 _[All men:]_  
In the greatest city  
 _[Company:]_  
In the greatest city in the world!**

”Don’t you dare Jefferson. You either, Lafayette.”

**_[Company:]_  
Work, work!  
 _[Angelica:]_  
Angelica!**

Angelica and Angie beamed.

**_[Company:]_  
Work, work!  
 _[Eliza:]_  
Eliza!**

Eliza smiled shyly as Alexander beamed at Elizabeth, making her blush.

**_[Peggy:]_  
And Peggy!**

Angie hugged Peggy when she saw that her sister was a tad upset. 

**_[Company:]_  
Work, work!  
 _[Angelica/Eliza/Peggy:]_  
The Schuyler sisters!**

”That’s right!”

**_[Company:]_  
Work, work!  
 _[Angelica/Eliza/Peggy (Company):]_  
We're looking for a mind at work! (Work, work!)  
Hey! (Work, work!)  
Hey! (Work, work!)  
 _[Eliza/Peggy {Angelica} (Company):]_  
Hey! (Work, work!)  
{Whoa!} **

“That! That sounded fantastic!”

**(Work, work!) (Work, work!)  
In the greatest city (Work, work!)  
{In the greatest} City in the world {City in the world}**

”So many voices. This is insane.”

**_[Company:]_  
In the greatest city in the world!**

”That was amazing!!” Everyone (except for a few stubborn people) clapped and waited for the next song to start.


	9. Farmer Refuted

The screen lit up with, _‘Farmer Refuted’_. Alex looked really smug while Alexander just lay back in his seat to get ready for the show. “This is obviously about that article you wrote about that poor man, Seabury. Y’know...the one you thought was anonymous but everyone knew it was you?” Mulligan teased. “Be quiet.” Alex mumbled as a few people sniggered at him and Alexander.

**_[Seabury:]_  
Hear ye, hear ye! My name is Samuel Seabury**

”So it is Seabury!” Alex said happily. “Why’re you do happy about that, dear?” Eliza asked him. “Didn’t you read the articles, honey?” Eliza remembered _those_ ‘anonymous’ papers. “Oh...yes. Right dear.”

**And I present "Free Thoughts on the Proceedings of the Continental Congress!"**

“Literally no one wants to hear this!” Laurens groaned. “I do!” The king piped up. “You don’t count.” Laurens retorted. “Whatever.” However, Rachel and James H were watching in interest, as they’d never seen any of this unfold.

**Heed not the rabble who scream revolution  
They have not your interests at heart**

”That’s a falsehood! We do have the people’s interests in heart.”

**_[Mulligan:]_  
Oh my God. Tear this dude apart**

There were many chuckles at this statement when Jefferson groaned, “Please do. He’s getting more annoying than Hamilton, and that’s hard to do.” Alexander just glared at him, about to snap before Elizabeth put a hand on his shoulder.

**_[Seabury:]_  
Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution**

”Oh really?! Then what is?! Britain doesn’t want to let us go peacefully!” Alex jumped out of his seat, yelling at the screen. “I was thinking about it!” The king fought. Everyone just turned their heads and raised their eyebrows in disbelief. “You really think we’re going to believe that?”

**Don't let them lead you astray**

”I like this young man...Seabury was his name?” “Of course you like him! He’s one of your loyal followers, now shut it.”

**This Congress does not speak for me**

Everyone watched as the Hamilton actor on stage started walking towards Seabury’s actor.

**_[Burr:]_  
Let him be**

”Hey Burr, want to join the killjoy club? Oh wait...you’re already in it!” Mulligan announced. 

**_[Seabury:]_  
They're playing a dangerous game  
I pray the king shows you his mercy  
For shame, for shame…**

”Hell no! ‘For shame’ my as-“ Alex got a slap from Eliza. “Alexander!” She scolded, before putting her hand back on her stomach. “Damn, you slap like Angelica.”

  
******_[Hamilton (Seabury):]_  
Yo!**

”Oh this’ll be good!”

**He'd have you all unravel at the (Heed not the rabble)  
Sound of screams but the (Who scream)**

”Oh—it’s like they’re fighting over who the crowd should listen to! In all honesty, pops is winning.” Philip said proudly.

**Revolution is comin' (Revolution, they)  
The have-nots are gonna (Have not your)  
Win this (Interests)  
**

”We will win this! You get em’ Alex!” Laurens cheered.

**It's hard to listen to you with a straight face (At heart)**

People burst out laughing at this. “It’s so true, though!” Alex reasoned.

**Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us (Chaos and bloodshed are not a)**

”It truly does haunt us. Every single day of our lives, the bloodshed will always be creeping up on us. Alexander has some very good points.” Washington said.

**Honestly, you shouldn't even talk (Solution)  
And what about Boston? **

“The Boston Tea Party.” Mulligan said. “All those wasted goods! You should be ashamed of yourselves!” The king said, crossing his arms and pouting. “But we’re not!”

**Look at the cost, n' all that we've lost n' you talk (Don't let them lead you astray)  
About Congress?!   
**

“Alex is right. Everyone’s dying, war is inevitable. Why fight it?” Laurens reasoned. “Because we want to be peaceful!” The king fought again.

**All (This Congress does not speak for me)  
My dog speaks more eloquently than thee!**

”We didn’t even have a dog, Alexander.” Elizabeth said, looking at her smug-looking husband. “Exactly. That means he didn’t speak eloquently at all. Because if a non-existent dog can speak better than you...you know you messed up.”

**(They're playing a dangerous game)  
But strangely, your mange is the same**

Laughter rang out from many. “That’s my son.” Rachel said softly. “I can’t believe it.”

**(I pray the king shows you his mercy)  
Is he in Jersey?**

Snorts came from that line. Everyone was at least smiling except for the king who was still crossing his arms and trying to look cross.

**(For shame)  
For the revolution!  
(For shame!)  
 _[Company:]_  
For the revolution!**

Everyone who was in the war gave a huge cheer until the women tried to calm them down. Because of the loud noise, Maria flinched just slightly because of the headphones and hugged Susan a little closer to her body.  
 **  
 _[Seabury:]_  
Heed**

”Hamilton would never.”

**_[Hamilton:]_  
If you repeat yourself again I'm gonna  
 _[Seabury/Hamilton:]_  
Scream**

”Yes I will scream if you continue too. I can’t believe I’m agreeing with Hamilton, but please just shut up!” Jefferson said, annoyed.

**_[Hamilton:]_  
Honestly, look at me, please don't read!**

”Please continue!” The kind egged on the loyalist on stage. Everyone watched as the two actors fought to stay on top of the box. **  
**

**_[Seabury:]_  
Not your interests  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Don't modulate the key then not debate with me!  
Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea?**

”That’s what we all want to know.” Washington sighed. “Because it’s whats best for your little ‘country’.” The king reasoned. “No, it’s what’s best for _your_ country.” Philip shot back. “Philip!” Elizabeth scolded. “What? You have always told me to tell the truth!” When Eliza wasn’t looking, Alexander smirked at his son and nodded as if to tell him, “That’s my boy! That’s the perfect way to treat Britain’s king!”

**_[Burr:]_  
Alexander, please!**

”I can’t do anything to stop him. I doubt you can, Mr. Burr.” Elizabeth sighed.

**_[Hamilton:]_  
Burr, I'd rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties**

”Sounds like Hamilton, alright.”

**  
_[Ensemble:]_  
Silence! A message from the King!  
A message from the King!**

Everyone watched as redcoats came up to the stage. King George stopped pouting and looked up happily. “Finally, the star of the show has arrived.”

**_[Full Company:]_  
A message from the King!**

An actor dressed in what looked like heavy royalty robes walked onto stage. Almost everyone groaned. King George looked beyond excited and Rachel and James H just looked slightly confused. They knew who the king was. But didn’t know his reasons for the war.


	10. You’ll be back

The screen read, ‘You’ll Be Back’ before the actor dressed like royalty started to sing. 

**_[King George:]_  
You say  
The price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay**

”It really isn’t, we’re telling the truth.” Mulligan said, sighing. “Shush, peasant! This is my song.”

**You cry  
In your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by**

”Exactly! You wasted so many goods! Perfectly fine tea, if I do say so myself!” King George said proudly.

**Why so sad?**

”I don’t know...maybe because we’re _not free?!_ ”

**Remember we made an arrangement when you went away**

”That’s correct! We did make an arrangement that you ‘Americans’ broke!” King George spat bitterly. “You gave us no choice, ‘your majesty’!” Alex mocked. “Alex! Don’t be so rude!” Rachel said, giving the younger version of her son ‘the look’. “But-“ Rachel raised her eyebrows. “Yes, Ma.” A lot of people’s eyes widened and their jaws dropped. “How did you make him shut up so easily?!”

**Now you're making me mad**

”Yeah, and you made us mad by overtaxing us. Nothing new.”

**Remember, despite our estrangement, I'm your man**

”Are you really though? We’ve been doing just fine on our own if I do say so myself-“ Alexander said before stopping for a bit and saying, “Well—we hit a few bumps in the road but afterwards it was okay. It was most unfortunate that President Jefferson didn’t die when he ate that love apple though.” Jefferson just glared at the man. Everyone from the earlier past looked confused. “President? On our own? Did we win the war or something?” Alex questioned. “Well...We’ll uh-we’ll see.” Alexander answered quickly.

**You'll be back, soon you'll see**

”No we won’t. We most definitely will not be! We will be fine in our own!” Lafayette declared.

**You'll remember you belong to me**

”I’m starting to really dislike this man.” Rachel stated with distaste.

**You'll be back, time will tell  
You'll remember that I served you well**

”You never served us well at all! You’ve been a horrible leader.” Washington said. “Honey, calm down. Remember your anger issues?” Martha said quietly to him.

**Oceans rise, empires fall**

”Yours does for sure.” Washington muttered under his breath.

**We have seen each other through it all**

”Have we really though?”

**And when push comes to shove  
I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love!**

Peggy stood up and started clapping wildly before saying in a sarcastic voice, “That’s the perfect way to win someone’s affections! Attacking their home! Perfect logic!”  
  
**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da…**

Everyone started laughing as Philip started to sing along, which Angie Jr started joining in on. Soon Theo caught in and the three older kids there started singing. Susan soon got the idea and then all four were singing the silly verse while Maria looked at her daughter in so much love.  
  
**You say our love is draining and you can't go on**

”We really can’t!” Jefferson groaned.

**You'll be the one complaining when I am gone...**

”Don’t count on it.”

**And no, don't change the subject  
'Cause you're my favorite subject**

”Now that’s completely true. I’ll never love the other countries as much as I loved your little ‘America’ country thing you have or whatever.” King George said.

**My sweet, submissive subject**

”Well you’re far from submissive.” King George reasoned. “Alex is can be pretty submissive.” John said without thinking. “How do you know that, Laurens?” Angie asked. “Oh, I’ve just been friends with him for so long—um—erm...He’s not as hostile as he is shown.” Alex let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding while Alexander just watched in amusement.

**My loyal, royal subject**

”Only some are loyal, like that annoying Seabury.” Alexander said.

**Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever…**

”No way are we going to be paying horrendous taxes to Britain forever!” Lafayette called out.

**You'll be back like before  
I will fight the fight and win the war**

Snorts from people from the later past we’re heard. Except for Maria. She kept quiet. She didn’t want any unneeded attention drawn to herself.

**For your love, for your praise  
And I'll love you till my dying days**

”That’s a bit—excessive...” Rachel commented.

**When you're gone, I'll go mad**

”Good. I hope you go mad.” “Philip!”

**So don't throw away this thing we had**

”We never had a ‘thing’.” Washington said.

**'Cause when push comes to shove  
I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love**

”Oh dear god. That’s not—that’s not okay. I think the king’s _already_ gone mad.” Rachel said with a slightly creeped out face.  
  
**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat—**

The kids all started singing together again. Peggy and King George joined in.

**Everybody!**  
**_[Full Ensemble:]_  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da da da da  
Dat dat da ya da!**

Evrryone started laughing at the ridiculousness of the line before the song ended and the actor walked off stage.


	11. Right-Hand Man

The screen lit up with a message that read, ‘ _Hello. The next song, ‘Right Hand Man’ does have loud sound effects like cannons. This may trigger painful and hard memories for many in the room. I want to assure you that nothing will hurt you. If you need to, please exit to the other room whenever you need to.’_

**_[Company:]_  
British Admiral Howe's got troops on the water**

”So we’re going into the war...” Washington stated.

**Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor**

”There were so many enemies.” Lafayette said.  
  
 ** _[Ensemble 1 (Ensemble 2):]_  
Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor  
(Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor)  
When they surround our troops!  
(They surround our troops!)  
When they surround our troops!**

”They really did surround all of our troops.” Alexander said. “Was the war hard?” Rachel asked Alexander. He just nodded before saying, “Very, _very_ hard. I actually almost died multiple times. Walked into my own funeral, actually.” Rachel was about to ask what that happened, but Alexander had already turned back to the screen.

**_[Hamilton:]_  
As a kid in the Caribbean I wished for a war**

”Why Alexander?” Rachel asked. Alexander and Alex sighed in unison.

**I knew that I was poor**

”I-You know I tried my best, right Alex?” Rachel asked. “Yeah. I understand. I’m talking about after you—um...after you left.” Alex said the last part softly.

**I knew it was the only way to  
 _[Hamilton/Burr/Mulligan/Laurens/Lafayette:]_  
Rise up!**

”That’s so morbid. The only way to get a good name for yourself is to risk your life or to have contacts that Alexander didn’t have.” Peggy said.

**_[Hamilton:]_  
If they tell my story  
I am either gonna die on the battlefield in glory or**

”You’re not dying on me, Hamilton!” Eliza said harshly to her husband who sat next to her.

**_[Hamilton/Burr/Mulligan/Laurens/Lafayette:]_  
Rise up!  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
I will fight for this land  
But there's only one man  
Who can give us a command so we can—  
 _[Hamilton/Burr/Mulligan/Laurens/Lafayette:]_  
Rise up!**

”I wonder who it could possibly be...” Laurens said jokingly.

**_[Hamilton:]_  
Understand? It's the only way to  
 _[Hamilton/Burr/Mulligan/Laurens/Lafayette:]_  
Rise up! Rise up!**

”It’s not the only way, sweetie!” Eliza said to Alex. “If I didn’t go to war, we wouldn’t have met. You would’ve married some rich man from a rich family who could take care of you and a family.” Eliza leaned her head on Alex’s shoulder. “Well I am glad I married you.”

**_[Hamilton:]_  
Here he comes!**

”If it is me...I don’t want a huge introduction...” Washington said. “You probably will have one, sir. I mean, you were pretty important to the war.” Alexander reasoned. “No I wasn’t. I was just a normal man who stepped up to do the right thing. I shouldn’t be worshipped.”  
  
 ** _[Ensemble:]_  
Here comes the General!**

”Oh no...” Washington mumbled as Martha held his hand to calm him down.

**_[Burr:]_  
Ladies and gentlemen!  
 _[Ensemble:]_  
Here comes the General!**

”It doesn’t need to be dragged out like this. Just introduce me and be done with it...”

**[ _Burr:]_  
The moment you've been waiting for!  
 _[Ensemble:]_  
Here comes the General!**

”Please let it be over soon.” Washington pleaded. “I’m sure it’s almost over, dear.” Martha said softly.

**_[Burr:]_  
The pride of Mount Vernon!**

Washington smiled for a second at the thought of his home.

**_[Ensemble:]_  
Here comes the General!  
 _[Burr:]_  
George Washington!**

”Finally it’s over. But—I’m played by a black man?” Washington questioned. “Most of the people in this aren't white, honey. We can ask later but right now don’t make a fuss.”  
  
 ** _[Washington (Ensemble):]_  
We are outgunned (What?)**

”That’s true.”

**Outmanned (What?)**

”So you admit it?!” King George announced with a happy look on his face. “Shut up.”

**Outnumbered  
Outplanned (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)**

”What does ‘buck, buck, buck, buck, buck’ mean?” Angie Jr asked her father. “Um-I think it’s supposed to symbolize the bullets, sweetie.”

**We gotta make an all out stand  
Ayo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man**

Alex suddenly looked annoyed while Alexander beamed.

**(Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)  
 _[Washington:]_  
Check it  
Can I be real a second?**

”Oh, this is different. You’re opening up and becoming vulnerable.” Martha said, leaning into her husband. “Of course. I’m a human after all.”

**For just a millisecond?**

”You should be able to take as much time as you need to explain these things.” Alex said in disbelief. “That’s true. But it’s not a choice I have.” Washington explained sadly.

**Let down my guard and tell the people how I feel a second?**

People leaned into the screen, eager to see what the actor would say next.

**Now I'm the model of a modern major general**

”It’s so strange...to see Hamilton in the war as a soldier and to see President Washington in action as a general.” Jefferson said thoughtfully. “You’re right, Thomas.” Madison said before everyone turned their attention back onto the screen.

**The venerated Virginian veteran whose men are all  
Lining up, to put me up on a pedestal**

”They really shouldn’t do it. I’m not some sort of god. They shouldn’t worship me. They shouldn’t hold me higher than they hold themselves. I’m a human being.” Washington said in disbelief.

**Writin' letters to relatives  
Embellishin' my elegance and eloquence**

”I’m really just a human!” Washington protested. “A human that was very important to the war, and made an excellent president.” Alexander responded immediately.

**But the elephant is in the room  
The truth is in ya face when ya hear the British cannons go…  
 _[Ensemble:]_  
Boom!**

Everyone who either used to be in the army, or was currently in the army jumped. Maria gave a small whimper and hugged her daughter tightly.

**_[Washington:]_  
Any hope of success is fleeting  
How can I keep leading when the people I'm  
Leading keep retreating?**

”You’re right, sir. Some soldiers just wouldn’t listen to your orders.” Alexander said, with his head high. “Like you?” Washington asked with his eyebrow up. Alexander just huffed.

**We put a stop to the bleeding as the British take Brooklyn**

King George looked very pleased with himself as everyone from the earlier times looked worried. Those who came from after the war didn’t look concerned, as they knew they would win anyway.

**Knight takes rook, but look  
  
 _[Washington (Ensemble):]_  
We are outgunned (What?)  
Outmanned (What?)  
Outnumbered  
Outplanned (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)**

”So you are admitting defeat?!” King George repeated arrogantly. “No, I’m not admitting defeat. I’m admitting that I need a bit of help. There’s a difference.” Washington snapped back. Martha gave him a warning look. “Sorry, darling.” He said quickly.

**We gotta make an all out stand  
Ayo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man**

”Me?” Alex asked, pointing to himself. “Who else?” Alexander asked. “I mean...Eliza’s pregnant with your firstborn, Philip, when you were transported here. That means you were made aide-de-camp how many years ago?” “Oh, right..”

**(Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)  
Incoming!**

People flinched at the loud cannon noise and despite her headphones, Susan has tears that started to run down her cheeks from the loud noise. “Oh honey, it’s okay. Father can’t hurt you here. You’re fine. You’re safe with mother.” Maria comforted.  
  
 ** _[Hamilton:]_  
They're battering down the Battery check the damages  
 _[Mulligan:]_  
Rah!**

”’Rah’? What does that even mean?” Angie Jr asked, looking up at her father. “It’s probably an onomatopoeia. It means that it means nothing. It’s just a sound.” 

**_[Hamilton:]_  
We gotta stop 'em and rob 'em of their advantages**

Jeffersons eyebrow went up. “And how will you do that?” He questioned. “You’ll see...” Alexander said with a smirk.

**_[Mulligan:]_  
Rah!  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Let's take a stand with the stamina God has granted us  
Hamilton won't abandon ship  
Yo, let's steal their cannons**

”I’m going to ignore the fact you spoke about yourself in first person....You didn’t steal British cannons!” Jefferson gasped. Alex and Alexander smirked as Washington sighed. Hercules punched his fist in the air. “Yes. Yes he did.” Washington sighed.

**_[Mulligan (Company):]_  
Shh-boom! (Boom!)**

All the soldiers and Maria and Susan were all flinching at the loud noises.

**_[Washington:]_  
Goes the cannon, watch the blood and the shit spray and…**

“It was so horrible.” Alexander shivered at the memories as Elizabeth hugged him.

**_[Company:]_  
Boom!**

Everyone flinched again, but less so.

**_[Washington:]_  
Goes the cannon, we're abandonin' Kips Bay and…**

”Damn it!” Alex shouted

**_[Company:]_  
Boom!  
 _[Washington:]_  
There's another ship and…**

”We’re winning~!” The king said in a singsong voice. “Shut up!” “It’s true!”

**_[Company:]_  
Boom!  
 _[Washington:]_  
We just lost the southern tip and…**

”Like I said...It was horrible...” Washington repeated, while the king had a look of glee on his face.

**_[Company:]_  
Boom!  
 _[Washington:]_  
We gotta run to Harlem quick, we can't afford another slip**

”We really can’t, sir.” Hercules agreed. “It’s strange.” Jefferson said suddenly. “It’s strange to see Hamilton in battle. He’s a different person almost.” Alexander’s face went cold. “Many things changed before I met you.” He didn’t give any details.

**Guns and horses giddyup  
I decide to divvy up  
My forces, they're skittish as the British cut the city up**

”You better be afraid!” The king declared. “Obviously not because we wo-“ Alexander reaches over and smacked Jefferson. “No spoiling it!” “Ouch...”

**This close to giving up, facing mad scrutiny  
I scream in the face of this mass mutiny:  
Are these the men with which I am to defend America?**

”Sadly. Only volunteers, and they didn’t even want to help fight.” Alex said sadly. “Me on the other hand—“ Everyone groaned, except for his parents and Maria. “We knoow.”

**We ride at midnight, Manhattan in the distance**

”Paul Revere.” Washington said in respect, nodding his head.

**I cannot be everywhere at once, people  
I'm in dire need of assistance…**

“I was getting overwhelmed. I couldn’t handle the stress.” 

**_[Burr:]_  
Your excellency, sir!  
 _[Washington:]_  
Who are you?  
 _[Burr:]_  
Aaron Burr, Sir  
Permission to state my case?**

”Ah yes, I was actually aide-de-camp before resigning two weeks later to engage in combat once more. I was never favored by Washington like Hamilton was.” Burr said coldly.

**_[Washington:]_  
As you were  
 _[Burr:]_  
Sir**

”Are they going to be using that ‘sir’ thing for the entire musical?” Rachel asked. “I think so.” Elizabeth replied. Rachel smiles at her daughter-in-law.

**I was a captain under General Montgomery  
Until he caught a bullet in the neck in Quebec**

All the soldiers went quiet and bowed their head in respect for the fallen general.

**And well, in summary  
I think that I could be of some assistance**

”I had brilliant ideas, he just favored Hamilton.” Aaron said crossly. Burr looked at his younger self sadly before saying, “I know I sounded harsh with what I said earlier but don’t ever have envy get in the way of thinking straight. You may do something you’ll deeply regret later.”

**I admire how you keep firing on the British  
From a distance**

”Flattery?” Alex snorted. Aaron glared at him.

**_[Washington:]_  
Huh  
 _[Burr:]_  
I have some questions, a couple of suggestions on how to fight instead of fleeing west  
 _[Washington:]_  
Yes?**

”He sounds annoyed.” Alexander mused. “I was probably just stressed out.” Washington reasoned. “With all due respect sir, please shush. I don’t want my thoughts to be tainted by your reasonable reasons.”

**_[Burr:]_  
Well  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Your excellency, you wanted to see me?**

”—And here comes Hamilton. The one who jumps in front of everyone and does whatever he can to get his way.” Aaron spat. “Yup, that sounds like me.” Alex said cheerfully.

**_[Washington:]_  
Hamilton, come in, have you met Burr?  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Yes, sir  
 _[Hamilton and Burr:]_  
We keep meeting**

”Burr sounds annoyed and Hamilton actually sounds really happy about that. Burr, I can’t believe I’m saying this but maybe you should take a page out of Hamilton’s book.” “Not you too Madison?!”

**_[Burr:]_  
As I was saying, sir, I look forward to seeing your strategy play out**

”Again, flattery?”

**_[Washington:]_  
Burr?  
 _[Burr:]_  
Sir?  
 _[Washington:]_  
Close the door on your way out**

”OOOOH!!!” Alex said jumping up before climbing on the couch and pointing down at Aaron. “TAKE THAT!” Rachel started to tell him to get down when Laurens put his hand up. “Don’t. Let him have his moment. He likes to be tall.” After a few seconds, Laurens said, “Okay now. Get down.” in a firm tone. Alex just shrugged and sat. Washington looked between the two. “It took forever for me to get him off the table at the convention...”  
  
 ** _[Hamilton:]_  
Have I done something wrong, sir?**

”Guilty conscience?” Jefferson questioned.

**_[Washington:]_  
On the contrary**

”Of course.” “Shut up Burr. You’re just jealous.”

**I called you here because our odds are beyond scary  
Your reputation precedes you, but I have to laugh  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Sir?  
 _[Washington:]_  
Hamilton, how come no one can get you on their staff?  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Sir!**

”Hamilton used to not like writing? What a shocker!” Jefferson announced.

**_[Washington:]_  
Don't get me wrong, you're a young man of great renown**

”Thank you sir!” Alex said brightly, accepting the compliment.

**I know you stole British cannons when we were still downtown**

”You know-“ Washington just nodded. “Washington knows everything mon ami.” Lafayette said.

**Nathaniel Greene and Henry Knox wanted to hire you…**

”Those were amazing opportunities Alex!” Laurens said. Alex shrugged. “I wanted to prove my worth by fighting.”

**_[Hamilton:]_  
To be their Secretary? I don't think so**

”That’s ironic.” Jefferson muttered, earning a glare from Alexander. Alex just looked confused.

**_[Washington:]_  
And why're you upset?  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
I'm not**

”You obviously are~!”

**_[Washington:]_  
It's alright, you want to fight, you've got a hunger  
I was just like you when I was younger**

”Really?!” Washington just nodded somberly.

**Head full of fantasies of dyin' like a martyr?  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Yes**

”That’s bad Alexander!” Eliza said to Alex.

**_[Washington:]_  
Dying is easy, young man  
Living is harder**

”No it’s not.” Alex said suddenly. Heads turned. “It’s not easy to die. My mother died holding me but I survived. My cousin commit suicide and left me alone. I took care of myself until the Stephens took me. The hurricane came and I didn’t drown. No matter how much I wanted to die, I couldn’t.” Alex said. Alexander cleared his throat before saying simply, “It’s easier than you think.”

**_[Hamilton:]_  
Why are you telling me this?  
 _[Washington:]_  
I'm being honest  
I'm working with a third of what our Congress has promised**

”That’s horrible!”

**We are a powder keg about to explode  
I need someone like you to lighten the load. So?**

“Accept the damn job Alexander.” “You know I will Laurens.”

**_[Company except Hamilton:]_  
I am not throwin' away my shot!  
I am not throwin' away my shot!  
Ayo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young scrappy and hungry!**

”This again?”

**_[Hamilton:]_  
I am not throwing away my shot!**

Alex and Alexander’s friends cheered for him. Rachel smiles.  
  
 ** _[Washington:]_  
Son  
 _[Washington and Company:]_  
We are outgunned, outmanned!  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
You need all the help you can get  
I have some friends. Laurens, Mulligan  
Marquis de Lafayette, okay, what else?**

”Three friends, congratulations.” “Without them we would’ve lost the war so shut it.”

**_[Washington and Company:]_  
Outnumbered, outplanned!  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
We'll need some spies on the inside  
Some King's men who might let some things slide**

”What spies?” The king asked. Hercules just smiled wickedly.

**_[Hamilton (Company) {Eliza/Angelica/Peggy/Women}:]_  
(Boom!) I'll write to Congress and tell 'em we need supplies, you rally the guys {Whoa, whoa, whoa...}  
Master the element of surprise**

”You did amazing, son.” “Not your son, sir.”

**(Boom!) I'll rise above my station, organize your information, 'til we rise to the occasion of our new nation. Sir! {Whoa, whoa, whoa...}**

”I bet you did a good job, honey.” Eliza said, leaning on Alex’s shoulder. Philip watched them happily.

**_[Ensemble:]_  
Here comes the General!**

”Oh no, not again!”

**_[Hamilton:]_  
Rise up!  
 _[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]_  
What?**

”So they’re surprised?”

**_[Ensemble:]_  
Here comes the General!  
 _[Hamilton/Schuyler Sisters/Women:]_  
Rise up!  
 _[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]_  
What?**

”Yup.”

**_[Ensemble:]_  
Here comes the General!  
 _[Hamilton/Schuyler Sisters:]_  
Rise up!  
 _[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]_  
What?  
 _[Company:]_  
Here comes the General!  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
What?  
 _[Washington:]_  
And his right-hand man!  
 _[Company:]_  
Boom!**

”Woo!” “Laurens get him off the couch again, please?”


	12. A Winters Ball

**_[Burr:]_  
How does the bastard, orphan, son of a whore**

”Back at it with the insults, then. You should really get new ones.” Alex said mockingly.

**Go on and on  
Grow into more of a phenomenon?**

”Aw, is that a compliment? For me?” Alex said, hand over his heart. “No.”

**Watch this obnoxious, arrogant, loudmouth bother**

”Damn it! You were just getting nicer!”

**Be seated at the right hand of the father**

”The father? That makes me sound like God! I’m not even close to his authority!” Washington said. “Well, maybe it’s saying it like founding father..”

**Washington hires Hamilton right on sight  
But Hamilton still wants to fight, not write**

”Then why give him the job?!” Aaron spat. “Because he was important to the war in that position.” Washington explained calmly. At that moment Alex decided it was a good idea to be childish and stick his tongue out at Aaron.

**Now Hamilton's skill with a quill is undeniable**

”Aw, thanks!”

**But what do we have in common?**

”Literally nothing and you know it.” Alexander said.

**We're reliable with the  
  
 _[All men:]_  
Ladies!**

John cringed. “Aaron Burr!” Theodosia scolded her husband. “It’s not my words!”

**_[Burr:]_  
There are so many to deflower!**

Angelica wrinkled her nose. “That’s disgusting!”

**_[All men:]_  
Ladies!  
 _[Burr:]_  
Looks! Proximity to power**

Angie crosses her arms.

**_[All men:]_  
Ladies!  
 _[Burr:]_  
They delighted and distracted him**

”Alexander! I thought you were better than this!” Peggy exclaimed.

**Martha Washington named her feral tomcat after him!**

”Not true!”

**_[Hamilton:]_  
That's true!**

”Don’t flatter yourself.”

**_[Full Company:]_  
1780  
 _[Burr:]_  
A winter's ball**

”That’s 2 years after we met, dear! Why haven’t I been mentioned?” Elizabeth asked.

**And the Schuyler sisters are the envy of all  
Yo, if you can marry a sister,**

”I was already married with a second child on the way! I wasn’t even at that ball!” Angelica defended.

**you're rich, son**

”That’s all women are?! A price tag?!” Angelica shouted at the screen. “I don’t believe that!” Burr shouted. Maria covered her ears.

**_[Hamilton:]_  
Is it a question of if, Burr, or which one?**

Elizabeth smacked Alexander’s arm while Rachel just shook her head. “I thought you would have more respect for women.”  
  
 ** _[Hamilton/Burr/Laurens:]_  
Hey  
Hey  
Hey hey**

”I can’t believe this.” Angie mumbled.


	13. Helpless

**_[Hamilton/Burr/Laurens/All women (except Eliza):]_  
Hey hey hey hey**

”That was a smooth transition!” Elizabeth said.

**_[Eliza (all women):]_  
Oh, I do I do I do I (Hey hey hey hey)  
Dooo! Hey! (Hey hey hey hey)  
Oh, I do I do I do I (Hey hey hey hey)  
Dooo! Boy you got me (Hey hey hey)**

”Aw, I think I know what this is about, ma!” Philip said looking up at his parents. Jefferson looked over at Alex and Eliza before looking at Alexander and Elizabeth. He leaned over so he could say to Alexander quietly, “You really loved her.” Alexander smiles. “I still do. It’s possible to love more than one person. In fact, I loved someone before marrying Elizabeth.” Jefferson’s brow went up. “Then why not marry her?” Alexander flinches. “It’s complicated.   
  
**_[Eliza and women:]_  
Helpless!  
Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit  
I'm helpless!  
Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in 'em**

“Why’s Angelica in the middle?” Someone asked before Alex stood and bowed in front of his pregnant wife before holding out his hand. “May I have this dance?” Eliza giggles before letting Alex pull her up before putting her hands on his shoulders. Everyone watched the young couple dance around the room. Alexander sighed and looked at Jefferson. “Want to know it is?” Jefferson shrugged and Alexander stood up before stepping over Elizabeth’s feet and offering his hand to Laurens.  
  
 ** _[Eliza:]_  
I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight**

Angelica smiles before saying, “That’s true.” Then Alexander said to John, ”Jack, for old times sake?” John’s eyebrows went up before he looked over at Elizabeth who had a knowing look in her eyes. “Have fun.” She said. Jefferson was confused as Laurens stood up and placed his hands on Alexander’s waist. “But if we’re dancing, I’m leading.” Alexander pouted before sighing. “Fine.” Soon they were dancing around the room like Alex and Eliza.

**We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night**

People laughed at that.

**Laughin' at my sister as she's dazzling the room**

”I wasn’t even present at that ball!” Angelica said confused.

**Then you walked in and my heart went "Boom!"**

Alex spun Eliza around before they started dancing again. “This is so sweet.” Rachel said. “But-something about Angelica’s expression..” John watched Alex spinning Eliza before getting an idea. He did the same to Alexander just to see what he would do. And he fucking giggled. Jefferson was honestly shocked. Alexander was a completely different person with Laurens.

**Tryin' to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom  
Everybody's dancin' and the band's top volume**

”It was a lovely night.” Elizabeth commented. Maria was sitting awkwardly with her daughter watching the screen. This song made her feel a thousand times worse.   
  
**_[Eliza and women:]_  
Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine**

”Why are they dancing like that?” Washington asked with a grossed-out and genuinely confused face.  
  
 ** _[Eliza (all women):]_  
Grab my sister and whisper, "Yo, this one's mine" (Ooh)**

Elizabeth giggles and she looked at her older older sister. ”You didn’t actually say that.” Elizabeth said laughing at Angelica. “I was married anyways!”

**My sister made her way across the room to you (Ooh)  
And I got nervous, thinking, "What's she gonna do?" (Ooh)**

”I couldn’t court or marry him, stop fretting!” Angelica protested. “What about that letter you sent me?” “It was a joke!” Alexander smiles at the bickering women as he danced. “Ladies, ladies. Calm down-there’s enough of me for the both of you.”

**She grabs you by the arm, I'm thinkin' "I'm through" (Ooh)**

”Even if I wasn’t married I wouldn’t do that to you.”

**Then you look back at me, and suddenly I'm...  
  
Helpless!**

”Aww! She’s so precious. Alexander you better keep this one!” Rachel said happily. A flash of guilt showed in Alexander’s eyes that Rachel missed. Maria curled into herself.

**Oh, look at those eyes (Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)**

”What's so nice about his eyes? Hamilton come here.” Jefferson said trying to see what the fuss was about. “No, I’m busy right now.” Alexander answered.

**Oh! Yeah, I'm helpless, I know  
(Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em)  
(I'm helpless!)  
I'm so into you, I am so into you**

”You really love him, don’t you?” Maria asked suddenly. Elizabeth almost jumped before looking at the guilty woman. “Yes...I really do.”

**(Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)  
(I'm helpless!)  
I know I'm down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em**

If possible, every sentence made Maria feel worse.

**_[Hamilton:]_  
Where are you taking me?  
  
 _[Angelica:]_  
I'm about to change your life  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Then by all means, lead the way**

“Ew-you have a dirty mind.” Angie said. “And I was MARRIED, Hamilton!” Angelica added. “Sorry ‘dearest’!” Alexander called before John spun him around again.

**_[Eliza:]_  
Elizabeth Schuyler  
It's a pleasure to meet you  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Schuyler?**

”Yes, Schuyler. Probably after realizing I’m married you were excited to meet another sister. Same money.” Angelica said.   
  
**_[Angelica:]_  
My sister**

”No, she’s your daughter or wife.” People wrinkled their noses at that. “Wife? Ugh.” Someone commented. Alexander and John’s faces paled, but they kept going. So far everyone just thought it was a weird friend thing.  
  
 ** _[Eliza:]_  
Thank you for all your service  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it**

”That’s what I’ve been saying~!” Alex said as he swept around the room holding Eliza.

**_[Angelica:]_  
I'll leave you to it  
  
 _[Eliza and women:]_  
One week later  
  
 _[Eliza:]_  
I'm writin' a letter nightly  
Now my life gets better, every letter that you write me**

”I know how it feels to get those letters too.” Laurens mumbled to Alexander. Alexander gained more color in his face because of it.

**Laughin' at my sister, 'cause she wants to form a harem**

”Is that so?” John BC asked. Everyone thought Angelica had more respect for herself than that. “It was all a joke.”  
  
 ** _[Angelica:]_  
I'm just sayin', if you really loved me, you would share him**

”That-I thought you were married?” Jefferson asked. “It was all fun. I knew about it. There wasn’t anything romantic between the two.”  
  
 ** _[Eliza (all women):]_  
Ha!**

Many laughed at that.

**Two weeks later in the living room stressin' (stressin')  
My father's stone-faced while you're asking for his blessin' (blessin')**

”Three weeks?!” Rachel asked. “Yes ma’am. Erm...Alexander and I actually met two years prior to the ball...” John suddenly stopped dancing, confusing Alexander. “You knew her for two years and you never told me?” Alexander bit his lip and said, “I-It wasn’t like that John, I-“ John let go of Alexander and people started watching them. “Then what was it?” Alexander huffed. “I wasn’t the only one who decided to not tell the other about a relationship.” John glared at Alexander. Alex and Eliza stopped dancing. “Well if you hadn’t snooped in my letters you wouldn’t have known!” He shouted. “Well at least I told you eventually about her! When we’re you going to tell me you had a wife? AND A CHILD!? We’re you even going to tell me about them?” Alexander grew quieter. Everyone was looking back and forth. “I-I was going to...” John said quietly. “I was finding a way to. It’s just that everything was going okay and then you found out and we fought and it was horrible, okay? Maybe we should sit down now.” Alexander nodded and sat back down next to his wife with everyone looking at them still. Alex and Eliza awkwardly started dancing again.

**I'm dying inside, as you wine and dine  
And I'm tryin' not to cry 'cause there's nothing that your mind can't do (Ooh)**

“It must’ve been hard on you dear.” Rachel said. “It was..” Elizabeth answered before squeezing Alexander’s hand to calm him down.

**My father makes his way across the room to you (Ooh)  
I panic for a second, thinking, "We're through" (Ooh)  
But then he shakes your hand and says, "Be true" (Ooh)**

Maria’s eyes start to fill with tears and her daughter looks up at her concerned and confused. 

**And you turn back to me smiling, and I'm...  
  
(Hey!)  
Helpless!**

A tear falls down Maria’s face as she watches how in love actors playing Alex and Eliza look. Then she looks at the younger couple dancing.

**(Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)  
I'm helpless, hoo**

”What the hell is he doing?” Jefferson asked about the actor doing some weird dance with his legs.

**(Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em I'm helpless!)  
That boy is mine  
(Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)  
(I'm helpless!)  
Helpless!  
Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em**

”That’s cute.”  
  
 ** _[Hamilton:]_  
Eliza, I don't have a dollar to my name  
An acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame**

”That doesn’t matter to me honey. Actually, I’m getting a little dizzy. Let’s sit down.” Eliza said, bringing their dance to an end.

**All I have's my honor, a tolerance for pain**

”That, I can affirm.” Laurens said jokingly, momentarily forgetting his fight with Alexander. Everyone else just looked confused.

**A couple of college credits and my top-notch brain**

”Again with the bragging.” Alexander didn’t even try and fight Jefferson back.

**Insane, your family brings out a different side of me  
Peggy confides in me, **

“Yes she does!” The woman herself admits. “I mean...he was the only person there when I died.” She said sadly. “That’s depressing...”

**Angelica tried to take a bite of me**

Eyebrows were raised at that.

**No stress, my love for you is never in doubt**

Angelica decided to glare at Maria, which made the girl burst into tears. Susan clutched her skirts confused as she tried to comfort her mother. Suddenly the music stopped and a girl, different from the one before walked in. She looked like she had straight hair but braided it and it became frizzy. Her hair was blonde and a small section was put into a mini high ponytail. She had blue eyes and was wearing a sweater with pink, purple, and blue on it. The sleeves covered her hands. She also wore a short skirt that ended right above her knees and the hem was pulled up to her belly button. Her circle glasses were perched on the end of her nose. 

The girl stood in front of the screen with her hands on her hips. She scanned the room before her glaring eyes landed on Maria. Her expression softened and she went towards the girl, hugging her. Maria flinched. Then she relaxed and let herself be hugged. The strange girl pulled Susan closer too. Once Maria stopped crying, the girl let go of her and whipped around to glare at Angelica. “That was uncalled for!” The girl whisper-shouted. “What did I do?!” Angelica fought. “You glared at Miss Lewis! That was uncalled for and rude! You don’t know what she’s been through.”

Angelica raised an eyebrow before looking at the shaking woman. “What does it matter to me?” The girl crossed her arms before saying, “Well talk about that after the song is over. I’ll be staying in here for the rest of the show. I would ask you to call me PeggyIsLife03, but that’s a mouthful. Just call me Writer. No questions asked.” No one asked anything but just watched as Writer went and sat next to Maria before taking Susan from the woman and hugging the child. “Now,” Writer said in a soft tone, “Let’s continue.”

**We'll get a little place in Harlem and we'll figure it out**

”Why Harlem?” Rachel asked her son. Alex smiled. “It’s a good place to settle down.” Alexander and Elizabeth shuddered. They moved there after their son died.

**I've been livin' without a family since I was a child**

Rachel and James H looked down at the floor.

**My father left,**

James H flinched.

**my mother died,**

Rachel fidgeted with her hands sadly. More looks of pity we’re given to Alex and Alexander. They both hated it, Alex more so.

**I grew up buckwild  
But I'll never forget my mother's face, that was real**

Rachel smiled happily at those words. “The night you died I was delirious from the sickness but-I saw your-well...helpless face and knew it was real. I knew deep down you would die.” Alexander said quietly.

**And long as I'm alive, Eliza, swear to God  
You'll never feel so…  
  
 _[Hamilton (Eliza) {all women}:]_  
{Helpless!} (I do I do I do I do!) Eliza...**

Angelica bit her tongue to stop herself from saying something after she got a look from Writer.

**{Helpless!} (I do I do I do I do!) I've never felt so  
{Helpless!} (Hey, yeah, yeah!)  
{Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em}  
(Down for the count and I'm)  
My life is gon' be fine 'cause Eliza's in it **

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry, Betsy.” Alexander said over and over as he squeezed her hand. “I forgave you already. Just enjoy the moments we were in love..” Writer smiled at them. Everyone who didn’t know about the affair looked confused.

**{Helpless!}  
(I look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)**

Everyone watched the actors start to dress for a wedding while Jefferson looked over and saw Hamilton’s eyes finally. “Holy—they’re like violet...”

**{Helpless!}  
(I'm) {Helpless!}  
{Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em}  
  
 _[*wedding march plays*]_**

”I wasn’t at your wedding...” Laurens said. Writer smiled. “You were his best friend and I think Lin put you there to show how close you were to Alexander. Even though you’re _MUCH_ closer than everyone here thinks.” Writer puts emphasis on ‘much’ leaving Alex, Alexander, and Laurens blushing. Leaving almost everyone else confused.

**_[All women:]_  
In New York you can be a new man  
In New York you can be a new man**

Everyone laughed when Mulligans actor threw a single flower petal. “Why am I the flower girl?” Mulligan asked. Writer explained. “I think Lin just thought it would be funny.”

**In New York you can be a new man**

”You really can be.”  
  
 ** _[Eliza:]_  
Helpless**

Many cheered as the actors kissed on stage, signifying their marriage. The screen turned off suddenly and Writer stood up.

“Now, if I could get Maria’s permission, were going to see what she’s been through by putting her through an experiment. It won’t hurt were just going to play some alarming and disturbing sounds. But it’ll help them understand you better. Susan can be put in the other room. Is this okay, Miss Lewis?” Maria thought before hesitantly nodding. “Okay then. I’m going to put this blindfold on you. I’m going to give you a button. When it becomes too much, press it and I’ll stop everything. Understand?” Maria nodded and Writer took Susan by the hand before leading her into the separate room.


	14. The Maria Experiment

After Writer put Susan in the next room, she came and tied a blindfold over Maria’s eyes, securing it in the back of her head. Everyone watched confused as Maria was handed a small red button that was rested in her palm. She could squeeze her hand and the entire experiment would stop immediately. Maria tried to slow her breathing as everyone watched Writer pull out a remote and point it at the screen. 

A man’s voice boomed from it. “ _You idiotic girl! You didn’t do it right! You never do anything right!_ ” Maria squeezed her eyes tightly closed underneath the blindfold as everyone stared at her. “I-I’m sorry.” Maria said. “I’m sorry James, I-I’ll do better!” Writer pressed another button and the screen yelled, “ _You better follow my instructions or the girl is done for, you hear me?!_ ”

Maria stood up quickly screeching, “No! no! Please no! DON’T HURT HER! NO! Please, please, I’ll do anything, anything. Just-Just don’t hurt my baby.” Everyone watched the desperate woman, who’s tears were now drenching the blindfold. The screen said, “ _Then you’ll do as I say. Now repeat the plan to me?_ ” Maria took a deep breath before saying something like she had memorized it. “I wait till his wife leaves and then ask him for help. I seduce him so you can blackmail him for money.”

They heard a laugh from the screen before the male said, “ _Yes. And remember if anything goes wrong, you and the brat are dead._ ” Maria whimpered and nodded. “ _What was that? You’re so annoying! Stop whining, you whore!_ ” Maria flinched and tears streamed down her face. Burr was watching her worried. Everyone else looked confused or disgusted by the way this man was treating his wife. 

Then they heard pounding on the door as Susan screamed from the other side, “Nooo! Don’t hurt mother! Don’t hurt her father! She didn’t do anything wrong! Please don’t hit her!” 

Everyone looked concerned now. Hearing her daughters frightened voice, Maria quickly pressed the button and the screen shut off. She tore off the blindfold and rushed for the door and flung it open before hugging Susan tightly. Maria kisses her head. “It’s alright, darling. Father didn’t hit me this time. I’m safe. Let’s go sit down again, okay?”

Susan nodded and Maria led the girl to sit next to her again on the couch. Writer looked around at everyone. Maria’s eyes were still watery and red from crying and Susan still looked startled. “Now. Does anyone else want to say something rude about Ms. Lewis? Mrs. Schuyler-Church? Nothing? You sure as hell had a lot to say before, why not say it now?”

Angelica looked down. “I didn’t know. I’m sorry.” She said to Maria. “I understand your anger...” Maria said before Writer cleared her throat. “Now that that’s out of the way, is everyone okay with going to the next song?” Many nodded. “Alright. This one is called Satisfied. Let me warn you that many of these events are completely fictional. Ask questions at the end please.”


	15. Satisfied

**_[Laurens:]_  
Alright, alright. That's what I'm talkin' about!**

”Again, I wasn’t ever at their wedding. I was away on a mission...” Laurens said. “Yes but again, Lin-Manuel Miranda wanted to show how close of friends you were. Writer reasoned.

**Now everyone give it up for the maid of honor  
Angelica Schuyler!**

”I was the maid of honor?” Angie asked. Writer smiled and nodded. “Mhm. That means your one of the most important females in Eliza’s life.” Writer said happily. Peggy bit her lip and subtly crossed her arms.  
  
**_[Angelica (all men) {all women}:]_  
A toast to the groom!  
(To the groom!)  
(To the groom!)  
{(To the groom!)}**

Alex smiled at this, and squeezed Eliza’s hand tightly.

**To the bride!  
{To the bride!}  
(To the bride!)  
{To the bride!}**

Eliza beamed at Angie. “This is going to be amazing, I know it.”

**From your sister  
(Angelica!)  
(Angelica!)  
{(Angelica!)}  
Who is always by your side**

”You have more sisters than just Angelica...” Peggy said stubbornly. “I know that...” Eliza said as Elizabeth looked at her sadly.

**(By your side)  
{By your side}  
To your union  
{(To the union!)}  
{(To the revolution!)}**

All those who were in the army cheered loudly for that line. The king just scowled at them.

**And the hope that you provide  
(You provide!)  
{(You provide!)}**

”Truly, thank you to all those who fought bravely.”

**May you always…  
{(Always)}  
Be satisfied  
{(Rewind)}**

Everyone looked confused at the sudden turn of events. Writer got up and paused t before saying, “Please remember that most of what is about to happen is completely fictional. I don’t want any fights or yelling or anyone mad or guilty, alright?” After she got multiple nods, Writer started the musical again.  
  
**_[Recorded Samples:]_  
Rewind, rewind  
Helpless,   
Schuyler, Schuyler  
Helpless  
Drownin' in 'em  
Drownin', rewind**

”What’s happening to her, Pa?” Angie Jr asked. Alexander just shrugged. “I’m not sure honey.”  
  
**I remember that night, I just might (rewind)  
I remember that night, I just might (rewind)  
I remember that night, I remember that**

“What night?” Eliza asked, obviously concerned. Elizabeth’s eyes widened before she smirked knowingly at her big sister. Writer look at Eliza and said, “This is based very loosely off of Angelica Schuyler’s feelings. Lin dramatized it by a lot.”  
  
**_[Angelica:]_  
I remember that night, I just might  
Regret that night for the rest of my days**

”The Winters Ball...why would she regret that? She wasn’t even there! She was married...”

**I remember those soldier boys  
Tripping over themselves to win our praise**

”And I won it indeed.” Alex said proudly. Eliza rolled her eyes and playfully smacked his arm.

**I remember that dreamlike candlelight  
Like a dream that you can't quite place  
But Alexander, I'll never forget the first time I saw your face**

Angie’s face paled. Elizabeth and Angelica looked at each other and they burst out laughing. Meanwhile, Alexander and Alex both went red. Eliza and John BC just looked confused.  
  
**I have never been the same  
Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame**

”Why is everyone commenting on my eyes?” Alex asks. Thomas just stared at him weirdly before saying, “They are almost literally purple.”

**And when you said, "Hi," I forgot my dang name**

”She’s in love with Alexander too? Then why’d she give him up to Eliza if she loved him first?” Rachel asked quietly. “Because she loves her sister more.” Writer responded simply. “One second...I uh-have to go change. Excuse me.” Writer got up and she left the room.

**Set my heart aflame, every part aflame  
_[Full Company:]_  
This is not a game…**

“It really isn’t one, is it?”  
**_[Hamilton:]_  
You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied**

“He didn’t just go there...” Jefferson said with a shocked expression. “He was always a flirt. Don’t you know this?” Angelica said with a smirk.

**_[Angelica:]_  
I'm sure I don't know what you mean  
You forget yourself**

Writer came back with a sweater that looked similar to the one she had on before except it had yellow in the middle where the purple used to be. She sat next to Philip and continued watching. 

**_[Hamilton:]_  
You're like me  
I'm never satisfied**

”That’s true I guess...” Elizabeth said softly. Hearing that, Eliza looked at Alex with a worried expression. “Am I enough for you?” Alex gave her a small smile. “Yes. Yes you are.”

**_[Angelica:]_  
Is that right?  
_[Hamilton:]_  
I've never been satisfied**

”Are they...flirting?” Burr asked. Writer just smirked. “Yep. They most definitely are.”

**_[Angelica:]_  
My name is Angelica Schuyler**

”And then he knew for sure she was a Schuyler sister then.” Writer said simply.

**_[Hamilton:]_  
Alexander Hamilton  
_[Angelica:]_  
Where's your family from?  
_[Hamilton:]_  
Unimportant**

”Why didn’t he answer her question?” Rachel asked, a little hurt. “He didn’t want Angelica to know that he came from a poor island. He wanted a chance with her.” Writer replied.

**There's a million things I haven't done  
but just you wait, just you wait…**

“He’s definitely flirting with her...”   
  
**_[Angelica:]_  
So so so... so this is what it feels like to match wits**

”You think I match your wits, Schuyler-Church?” Alexander joked. Angelica let out a laugh. “Why of course.” John BC watched their interaction uncomfortably.

**With someone at your level! What the hell is the catch?**

Rachel signed and then said, “The catch is that her sister’s in love with him too.”

**It's the feeling of freedom, of seein' the light  
It's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite!   
You see it, right?**

“Power...” Jefferson muttered. Writer looked at him and nodded. “More specifically...electricity. Angelica’s saying that she felt a spark. A connection between them.”  
  
**The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes  
Everything we said in total agreement, **

“Sounds like some of our conversations.” Alexander says before he muttered, “Even though we don’t always agree on certain topics...”

**it's  
A dream and it's a bit of a dance  
A bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance**

“That pretty much describes it..” Elizabeth says with a small chuckle.  
  
**He's a bit of a flirt, but I'm 'a give it a chance**

“Just a bit?” Elizabeth asked with a brow up. Rachel smirked at Alex. “Are you really like this?” Alex just shrugged and then Alexander said, “Let’s just say that I could charm the ladies.” Then he turned and winked at John. “And the gentlemen.”

**I asked about his family. Did you see his answer?**

“Yeah. He avoided the question completely. Do he never really had an answer...” Rachel said quietly.

**His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance?  
He's penniless, he's flying by the seat of his pants**

Alex blushed slightly in embarrassment before Eliza gave him a reassuring look.  
  
**Handsome. Boy, does he know it?**

Alex put on a smile and then said, “Well of course I know it!”

**Peach fuzz, and he can't even grow it!**

There were some chuckles at this.

**I wanna take him far away from this place**

”Is that so, dear sister?” Alexander asked Angelica. John BC watched her as she responded with, “All in good fun, Alexander.”

**Then I turn and see my sister's face  
And she is…**

”Oh dear...”   
  
**_[Eliza:]_  
Helpless…**

”Angelica did you truly love my husband? Tell me the truth.” Elizabeth asked playfully. Angelica blushed lightly before saying, “Well I did feel attraction towards him but I would never pursue him.”

**_[Angelica:]_  
And I know she is…  
_[Eliza:]_  
Helpless…  
_[Angelica:]_  
And her eyes are just…  
_[Eliza:]_  
Helpless…  
_[Angelica:]_  
And I realize  
_[Angelica and Company:]_  
Three fundamental truths at the exact same time…**

”And what would those be?” Madison asked curiously. “We’re about to find out.” Writer answered immediately.  
  
**_[Hamilton:]_  
Where are you taking me?  
_[Angelica:]_  
I'm about to change your life  
_[Hamilton:]_  
Then by all means, lead the way**

”Oh so now the times are lining up. We’re seeing the scene with Alexander and Elizabeth meeting from her perspective. Interesting.” Peggy commented.  
  
**_[Company (except Angelica):]_  
Number one!  
_[Angelica:]_  
I'm a girl in a world in which  
My only job is to marry rich**

“Did you marry me just because I’m rich?” John BC asked Angelica. She quickly shook her head. “No! Of course not, love.” Then Burr sighed. “But it’s horrible that some marriages are like that. The women have no choice because their father just wants good money and a good status. The loveless marriages.”

**My father has no sons**

“Wait...we had brothers! What about Philip and Jeremiah and Rensselaer?” Peggy asked confused. Writer cleared her throat and said, “Lin said that he honestly forgot about the brothers when he was writing this song.”

**so I'm the one  
Who has to social climb for one**

”That’s true, but I didn’t follow what father wanted...I eloped with John Church instead.” Angelica said.

**So I'm the oldest and the wittiest and the gossip in**

”Well that part is true. The city gossip is horrible.”

**New York City is insidious  
And Alexander is penniless  
Ha! That doesn't mean I want him any less**

”So you didn’t care about the money? It was just his wittiness and knowledge?” Rachel asked. Angelica nodded. “Like it said in that other song. I was looking for a mind at work.”  
  
_[Eliza:]_  
**Elizabeth Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you**  
_[Hamilton:]_  
**Schuyler?**  
_[Angelica:]_  
**My sister**  
  
_[Company:]_  
**Number two!**  
_[Angelica:]_  
**He's after me 'cause I'm a Schuyler sister**

Alexander was quiet and Alex blushed slightly. “I was attracted to Eliza at first because of this but then I fell for her.” Alex said. 

**That elevates his status, I'd  
Have to be naïve to set that aside  
Maybe that is why   
I introduce him to Eliza**

”Are you calling me naive, dear sister?” Eliza asked innocently to Angie. Angie shook her head. “Never.”

**Now that's his bride**  
**Nice going, Angelica, he was right**  
**You will never be satisfied**

”That’s depressing...But I’m guessing they mention your husband later, right?” Burr asked, directing the last part of the question to Writer. Writer nodded, smiling. “That’s right! But it’s very brief.”  
  
_[Eliza:]_  
**Thank you for all your service**  
_[Hamilton:]_  
**If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it**  
_[Angelica:]_  
**I'll leave you to it**  
  
_[Company:]_  
**Number three!**  
_[Angelica:]_  
**I know my sister like I know my own mind**  
**You will never find**  
**Anyone as trusting or as kind**

”That’s a little exaggerated, Angelica. Don’t you think?” Elizabeth asked, going slightly pink. Angelica shook her head and then Alexander joined her. “You’re the most forgiving person I know. And you’re the sweetest.” He told her.

**If I tell her that I love him she'd be silently resigned**  
**He'd be mine**  
**She would say, "I'm fine."**  
_[Angelica and Company:]_  
**She'd be lying**

”So if you weren’t married and you loved Alexander...you would’ve given him up for me because you care more about my happiness than your own?” Eliza asked quietly, looking at Angie. Angie just nodded and then Angelica said, “Of course I would.”  
  
_[Angelica:]_  
**But when I fantasize at night**  
**It's Alexander's eyes**

”That’s kind of depressing.” Aaron said, repeating what Burr said before. “You’re kind of depressing.” Alex said with a snarky tone. Eliza slapped him as Writer starting snorting and giggling.

**As I romanticize what might**  
**Have been if I hadn't sized**  
**Him up so quickly**

”My decisions in life would be so so different.” Alexander said.

**At least my dear Eliza's his wife;**  
**At least I keep his eyes in my life…**

”See? There’s good in every situation!” Peggy said in an optimistic voice.  
  
_[Angelica (all men) {all women}:]_  
**To the groom!**  
**(To the groom!)**  
**(To the groom!)**  
**{(To the groom!)}**  
**To the bride!**  
**{To the bride!}**  
**(To the bride!)**  
**{To the bride!}**  
**From your sister**

”She seems sadder.” “No duh.” Writer said.

**(Angelica!)**  
**(Angelica!)**  
**{(Angelica!)}**  
**Who is always by your side**  
**(By your side)**  
**{By your side}**  
**To your union**  
**{(To the union!)}**  
**{(To the revolution!)}**  
**And the hope that you provide**  
**(You provide!)**  
**{(You provide!)}**  
**May you always…**  
**{(Always)}**  
**Be satisfied**  
**(Be satisfied)**  
**{Be satisfied}**  
**(Be satisfied)**  
**And I know**

”Hm?” Someone hummed, surprised form the change.

**{(Be satisfied)}**  
**(Be satisfied)**  
**(Be satisfied)**  
**(Be satisfied)**  
**She'll be happy as**  
**(Be satisfied)**  
**(Be satisfied)**  
**His bride**

”I’ve been very happy, Ange-Angie. Very very happy.” Eliza said, cuddling up to her husband. Elizabeth and Alexander watched them fondly.

**{(Be satisfied)}**  
**And I know**  
**(Be satisfied)**  
**(Be satisfied)**  
**(Be satisfied)**  
**{Be satisfied}**  
**He will never be satisfied**

”No...no he won’t ever be satisfied.” Writer said wistfully. Rachel looked at her worried. “What do you mean?” Writer shook her head and waved the woman off. “You’ll see soon.”

**I will never be satisfied**

”In this song we saw more of Angelica’s character. Not only is she an intelligent and witty feminist. She’s also a living and caring sister. She gave up her possible soulmate just because she knew it would make her sister happier.” Writer said before she said, “And the next song is ‘The Story of Tonight Reprise.’”

”Is there more drinking?” Someone asked.

”Just you wait...” Writer muttered.


	16. Chapter 16

Some of the people groaned when they realized how drunk the actors were acting. “Oh no. This’ll be bad.”

"WAIT! Oh shit I forgot someone. Someone's....sibling." Writer said as she got up frantically. Alex and Aaron shared a hopeful look on their faces. There was a ding and a young man walked in. Aaron's face fell while Alex stood up quickly and ran to the boy, tackling him. "James!" He exclaimed. Rachel's eyes widened and went to go hug her second son.

"I did have the musical playing out where they were waiting so he knows what's going on." Writer stated. James Hamilton Jr smiled at Alex. "Congratulations on the marriage, Alexander." Alex beamed. "Let's go sit down..." James Jr and Alex went to sit. Alexander smiled brightly. "Philip, Angie. This is your uncle. Uncle James." The children all waved and said hello.

They all settled down and were introduced to James H Jr before the music started.

**_[Laurens:]_  
I may not live to see our glory!**

There were snickers around the room as the actors stumbled around and danced drunkenly.  
  
 ** _[Mulligan/Lafayette:]_  
I may not live to see our glory!  
  
 _[Laurens:]_  
But I've seen wonders great and small**

Writer smirked like she had an inside joke before whispering something in John’s ear. He blushed slightly and rolled his eyes before shaking his head. Writer just snorted and giggled. 

**_[Mulligan/Lafayette:]_  
I've seen wonders great and small  
  
 _[Laurens:]_  
'Cause if the tomcat can get married**

”You still haven’t lost the nickname?” Alex asked, smiling softly. “Never.” Writer said jokingly.  
  
 ** _[Mulligan/Lafayette:]_  
If Alexander can get married**

"I still can't believe it." James Jr said.  
  
 ** _[Laurens:]_  
There's hope for our ass, after all!**

"What's that supposed to mean? We were all married before Alexander, correct?" Lafayette asked. Writer shrugged. "There's multiple things this could mean but I'll get into that later."

  
**_[Lafayette:]_  
Raise a glass to freedom  
  
 _[Laurens/Mulligan:]_  
Hey!  
Something you will never see again!**

Washington laughed a bit while Martha just sighed and shook her head lightly.   
  
**_[Mulligan:]_  
No matter what she tells you**

Eliza started getting defensive and Elizabeth just started chuckling.  
  
 ** _[Lafayette:]_  
Let's have another round tonight!**

"More alcohol?" Peggy asked. Alex shrugged. "Let us celebrate, woman!"  
  
 ** _[Laurens:]_  
Raise a glass to the four of us!  
  
 _[Lafayette/Hamilton:]_  
Ho!  
  
 _[Mulligan:]_  
To the newly not poor of us!**

There were many laughs at that but Angie crossed her arms and huffed. "Oh, so the beautiful lady's that rich, huh?" James Jr asked, nudging Alex.  
  
 ** _[Laurens/Lafayette/Hamilton:]_  
Woo!  
  
 _[Lafayette:]_  
We'll tell the story of tonight  
  
 _[Laurens:]_  
Let's have another round  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr**  
  


"Oh dear god, no." Aaron sighed.  
  
 ** _[Burr:]_  
Sir!  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
I didn't think that you would make it**

"So little faith in me." Burr muttered under his breath. Writer heard it and giggled slightly.  
  
 ** _[Burr:]_  
To be sure  
  
 _[Mulligan/Lafayette:]_  
Burr!**

"So much rhyming..." Peggy said, smirking.  
  
 ** _[Burr:]_  
I came to say congratulations**

"Why wouldn't he?" James Jr asked. Alexander shrugged.   
  
**_[Mulligan:]_  
Spit a verse, Burr!  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
I see the whole gang is here**

"The gang?" Laurens asked, looking at Writer confused. "The group. You're the main group of friends so far." She said.  
  
 ** _[Lafayette:]_  
You are the worst, Burr!**

"Why would he say that?" Theodosia asked defensively. Writer sighed. "Because you'll see later that he's always shown as the outsider. The 5th wheel. He's not pushing as hard for the revolution as the others are. He's trying to act more mature. Lafayette left his wife to fight a war that wasn't even his own. Compare that to Burr who hides his ideas and beliefs and doesn't do anything drastic."  
  
 ** _[Hamilton:]_  
Ignore them  
Congrats to you, Lieutenant Colonel**

That caught Aaron's attention. "I-what?"

**I wish I had your command instead of manning George's journal**

Washington raised an eyebrow at Alex and then Alexander. Alex raised his arms in defence. "I shouldn't lie, sir." He said. James Jr smirked slightly. "That's my brother."  
  
 ** _[Burr:]_  
No, you don't  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Yes, I do**

"And this is why I left. I wasn't getting respected." Alex said.  
  
 ** _[Burr:]_  
Now, be sensible  
From what I hear, you've made yourself indispensable  
  
 _[Laurens:]_  
Well, well, I heard  
You've got a special someone on your side, Burr**

Aaron blushed lightly. Theodosia and Burr look at each other smiling. Theo just beams at the screen.  
  
 ** _[Hamilton:]_  
Is that so?  
  
 _[Laurens:]_  
What are you tryin' to hide, Burr?**

"They're so drunk. And I'm not...I'm not hiding anything."  
  
 ** _[Burr:]_  
I should go**

"Yes! Leave before they destroy your sanity!" Angie screeched.  
  
 ** _[Hamilton:]_  
No, these guys should go**

"Huh? I thought y'all were like amazing friends." Jefferson commented.  
  
 ** _[Lafayette:]_  
What?**

"My reaction when Pip got shot." Writer muttered so no one could hear her/  
  
 ** _[Laurens:]_  
No!**

"Me during Say No To This."  
  
 ** _[Hamilton:]_  
Leave us alone**

"Wow that's just harsh." Angelica said jokingly. Alex just rolled his eyes while Aaron and Burr braced themselves.  
  
 ** _[Mulligan:]_  
Man…  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
It's alright, Burr  
I wish you'd brought this girl with you tonight, Burr**

Theodosia just sighed and shook her head. That wouldn't be possible. "If only he knew."  
  
 ** _[Burr:]_  
You're very kind, but I'm afraid it's unlawful, sir**

Many eyebrows were raised. "Did Mr. Aaron Burr have an affair?" Jefferson asked, amused.

**_[Hamilton:]_  
What do you mean?  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
She's married  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
I see**

"Oh so it's alright if she's married." Elizabeth stated, glaring at her husband. Alexander looked away from her and focused on the screen.  
  
 ** _[Burr:]_  
She's married to a British officer  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Oh shit…**

"Burr wasn't the only one to have an affair with someone who was supposed to be on the British side." Writer said, looking between Alex and Alexander. Many looked at them oddly while a few are just confused and oblivious.  
  
 ** _[Burr:]_  
Congrats again, Alexander**

"Why thank you."

**Smile more**

"Ew never." 

**I'll see you on the other side of the war**

Alexander sighed. "I don't understand."  
  
 ** _[Hamilton:]_  
I will never understand you**

"I really won't..." Alex muttered. 

**If you love this woman, go get her!  
What are you waiting for?**

"Oh so Hamilton not only has affairs but encourages them as well..." Madison said.  
  
 ** _[Burr:]_  
I'll see you on the other side of the war**

"He just ignored that entire line. Why?" Peggy asked. "Because he was probably ashamed and wasn't used to telling people about his affair." Writer reasoned.  
  
 ** _[Hamilton:]_  
I'll see you on the other side of the war**

"Burr, Aaron. I have a special guest for the next song on. She'll stay for the rest of the musical. Everyone, please welcome Sarah Burr Reeve."


End file.
